One Piece! The Wonders of Pikmin Island
by Yellowpikmin88
Summary: The Straw Hats, at their latest island, decide to have some well earned R&R. But what starts as a simple camping trip spirals into an adventure of survival against the strangest odds. But they are not without friends. Now, shrunken to the size of a grape and dropped to the bottom of the food chain, the crew must find a way to regain their size with the help of a tiny army.
1. Ch 1- A camping trip gone wrong

**The Straw Hats, at their latest island, decide to have some well earned R&amp;R. But what starts as a simple camping trip spirals into an adventure of survival against the strangest odd they never thought they'd encounter. But they are not without friends.**

**One Piece belongs to Oda**

**Pikmin belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo**

**Blizzard, Aika and Kumi belong to XfangheartX**

* * *

One Piece! The wonders of Pikmin Island! Ch. 1- A camping trip gone wrong.

How do you think this tale's gonna start? Like every other one; with the Thousand Sunny, home of the famous Straw Hats on route to its latest destination. The Captain of said ship was perched on his special seat, gazing at the horizon; patiently waiting for ti to reveal so much as a millimeter of the island they were headed to. It was then that he heard the clip-clop of a familiar pair of hooves and turned around to see none other than Chopper walking over with a bunch of herbs in his arms which he proceeded to lay out on the deck.

"Hi, Luffy. Just drying some of my herbs for preparation." He said.

"It must be exhausting getting a hold of them. I mean some of them must be really rare." Luffy commented.

"Yeah some are. That's why I grow them the rare ones in the gardens for emergencies. Though it can be a bit frustrating obtaining them. I had quite a few accidents during my two years in the Birdie Kingdom. Sometimes I imagine what it would be like to have my own group of helpers. That way doctoring wouldn't be as stressful and they'd be able to help one of you if I was busy with another patient."

"That sure would make work easier. Lucky for you we don't get sick often thanks to your medicine and Sanji's cooking. I don't think you'll need to worry about getting overwhelmed by patients on this ship." Luffy grinned. But at that moment he spotted something appearing over the horizon. His grin widened further.

"LAND AHOY~! LAND HO~!" he cheered.

"YAY!" Chopper cheered with him as the rest of the crew came out to join them.

"A new island?! YEAH! NEW ADVENTURE!" cheered Aika as she and Kumi bounded about the deck excitedly.

"Brilliant. We've been sailing for about a week and half now. I've been itching for some charting." Nami smiled.

"Plus we're running low on a few things. Sure hop this island has good food." Sanji commented.

"Might even find some history if I'm lucky." Robin smiled.

"Hey! I think we're almost there!" Usopp said form the crow's nest.

"What do you see, Usopp?!" Luffy called. The sniper looked through the nest's telescope before he looked up form it in surprise.

"I…I don't know what sort of island it is. It's some sort of patchwork of environments."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Part of the island is covered in the snow, but another part is jungle and another part is made of forest. There's even a small desert area. It's like someone took chunks of different island and stuck 'em all together." Usopp explained.

"He's right. I can see it now too." Zoro pointed as the rest of the crew looked. Sure enough the island seemed to be a hotchpotch of habitats. It was also very large due to having so many different areas.

"WOW! It's like Punk hazard only even more mixed up!" Luffy said.

"Hopefully this island isn't run by a mad scientist too." Aika prayed.

"What did a bunch of devil fruit wielder have a fight here and this was the result?" Franky asked.

"It could be possible." Brook said.

"Or this island could have a very warped climate distribution." Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a good challenge for me." Nami smirked with her fists clenched in determination.

"Who knows what lives here? I bet it's full of big wacky Frankenstein animals that can only survive on a mix-match island like this." Luffy snickered.

"Let's pray there aren't." Usopp said.

"Agreed." Nami and Chopper said together. About fifteen minutes passed before the Sunny reached the shore of the island and the crew dropped anchor.

"Charting this island's gonna be difficult." Nami said, who was now wearing her mapping backpack. "I imagine it's gonna take a while to measure it all. Luckily the log sets in three weeks so I've got plenty of time."

"Looks like we're in for a small holiday." Zoro said.

"_I could sure use a holiday._" Blizzard agreed.

"Yeah! Hey why don't we go camping in the forest? We can set up a big camp fire and tell stories." Luffy said.

"CAMPING! CAMPING!" Chopper, Aika and Kumi chanted.

"That sounds great, Luffy!" Usopp cheered.

"Well it's not like there're any marine s here. Sure why not?" Nami smiled.

"You're the best, Nami!" Luffy beamed as he kissed her on the cheek, earning a blush from her. "Let's go get the tent, guys!"

"YEAH!" Chopper, Usopp and Blizzard said as they followed after him.

XXX

The crew were now casually walking through the foliage of a large emerald forest. The members looked around in wonder at the surrounding plant life. Chopper stopped walking when he noticed a small bunch of flowers nearby. Surprisingly, the stamen of the flowers seemed to look like coloured bottle caps with numbers on them.

"What strange flowers. How are bees or butterflies meant to use them?" he wondered.

"Chopper, come on~!" Nami called.

"Wait for me!" Chopper said as he hurried after them, but little did he know a pair of tiny eyes were watching him.

XXX

By now, the Straw Hats had set up a few tents in a clear area of the forest and a base for their campfire.

"Ok. I know I brought food with me, but we should still search for more for storage when we leave. Stuff like fruit, nuts and any large animals you can find." Sanji said.

"Ok, Sanji. You can count on us." Luffy said as he, Chopper, Aika, Kumi and Blizzard set off to hunt. They passed through maze of trees before Luffy looked up to see an unusual insect fly around his head. It seemed to like a mix between a dragonfly a caterpillar and a butterfly and its segmented body looked like it was filled with honey. It made a small chirping sound as it drifted around Luffy's hat.

"Wow, what a cool insect! I told you the creatures here would be all mixed up. It's some sort of dragonfly-caterpillar-butterfly." He said as he watched the insect.

"I think it likes your hat, Luffy." Chopper giggled.

"It's so pretty." Aika gazed at the insect which hovered down to her as she held her hand out to it, it perched itself in her palm whirring softly.

"It smells like honey." Kumi commented.

"Never thought insects like this existed. But then this is the New World after all." Blizzard said as the insect flew away.

"I bet there's lots of rare beetles here too. Should've brought my bug kit." Luffy said as the misfit trio continued to search for food. That was until Chopper spotted a nearby bush that was bearing large, plump light blue fruits.

"Hey look I found some fruit!" he said as he ran over to the bush and picked one of the fruits.

"Hey, those look tasty." Luffy commented as he joined Chopper.

"_Are you sure they're safe to eat?_" Blizzard asked as he sniffed one of them cautiously.

"Well they are fruits. That means something must eat them." Luffy said as he began to pick them. "Come on grab plenty. Sanji knows how to tell what's safe to eat."

"He's right there. If Sanji finds out they're poisonous we'll go find something else." Chopper said as he began to pick some of the fruits as well. Blizzard, deciding to settle with their option followed suite, until the D siblings and animal trio had their arms/mouths full of the light blue fruits which they carried back to the campsite.

XXX

Sure enough, after a quick check over of the fruit, Sanji confirmed that the fruits weren't poisonous, but he also said he wasn't familiar with them at all so they would be a new test for him. So now the crew were currently sitting around a large bonfire, like the one they made on Sky Island, and enjoying the fruits Luffy, Chopper and Blizzard had picked.

"Man these fruits are incredible. They taste like apples and oranges." Luffy said with his mouth full of a bite of it.

"And they're so juicy~!" Chopper grinned as he ate his own fruit.

"And filling too. I couldn't eat another slice." Aika sighed with her belly full. Kumi yawned in agreement with an equally full stomach.

"I gotta admit you guys made a pretty good find. I bet their juice would make a good beverage." Zoro complimented.

"I should probably experiment with these a bit more while we're here. I bet I could make all sorts of delicacies out of them." Sanji commented.

"Well it seems only fitting that such an unusual island should have unusual fruit to match." Robin said.

"Hey could one of you guys go and check the tents? A strong wind's gonna be coming through tonight and we don't want our bed blown away." Nami spoke up.

"Yeah I'll go check, Nami." Luffy said as he went into his and Nami's tent. But as he was gone, the rest of the crew began to yawn.

"Hey? Is anyone else feeling tired?" Franky said, trying to fight back a yawn.

"Yeah, I don't know why but suddenly I'm so sleepy." Chopper yawned as he waddled over to Blizzard and curled up in his fur. "I think…I better…hit the hay~" he said before he drifted off to sleep.

"I think Chopper's got the right idea." Nami said as she began to slowly walk towards her and Luffy's tent, before her legs gave out and she resorted to crawling before finally collapsing onto the ground, yawning loudly. "Luffy~. Help me up~. I wanna snuggle~" She moaned sleepily before passing out as well.

"I'll snuggle if you like Nami~" Sanji tried to get over to her but collapsed about five feet away.

"Heh-heh. Dumb dartboards got no chance." Zoro said before falling backwards and dozing off too as Robin crawled over to him with the last of her strength.

"Sleepy time." Aika yawned as she dozed off with her arms around Kumi.

"Nighty-night~" Usopp giggled drowsily as he fell over onto the ground, face first in the dirt.

"Time to crash." Franky agreed and followed suite.

"These old bones need to rest now after a long day of…nothing." Brook commented before joining the others. Blizzard simply yawned before curling up with Chopper, the whole crew now miles deep in sleep, just as a strong wind began to blow into their campsite.

XXX

Luffy groggily opened his eyes to find himself looking at a view of the forest canopy above him. He sat up to find he was still at the campsite since he could smell the cinders of the campfire, but the tents were gone...and so were the others.

"Where is everybody? Oh wait the tents are missing. Perhaps they got blown away and the others went off to look for them. Guess I better go find them." He said as he began to walk off, still half asleep before he bumped into something rough. He backed up and looked in astonishment to see it was a tree, and a truly enormous one. So big he could barely see the top.

"Whoah! I didn't know this island had trees this tall." he gaped, but as he turned around he noticed something a few feet away from him which truly shocked him: It was his hat; but now it was almost as big as the Going Merry. Luffy couldn't seem to speak at first, before he began to frantically look around, before he finally realised what was going on.

"What the hell happened to me?! I'M TINY!" he yelled. And indeed he was. No bigger than two and half inches. "I have to go find the others! They must've ended up like me and got blown away by the wind! But I can't just leave my hat!" Luffy said before he grabbed the string of his hat and began to pull it behind him with ease since it was still light due to being straw, as he ran off to search for his crew.

XXX

And he was not wrong of his assumption. Meanwhile, Chopper had awoken on another part of the island. This are seemed more like a jungle than a forest. Naturally the little reindeer got the shock of his life upon discovering he'd shrunken down to an inch in size and he was also worried, since he now had no idea where he was or where the others were, and he hadn't been able to pick up a scent from any of the others. As of now he was cautiously making his way through the jungle, looking this way and that, while nervously fiddling with his hooves.

"Luffy~! Blizzard~! Nami~! Somebody~!" he called with his hooves around his mouth. He sighed in defeat when he got no reply as he continued to wander. But then he noticed a raging river in front of him, blocking his path (which was really just a tiny stream) and there appeared to be no way for him to get across. Not even a vine to swing on.

"Now what do I do?! Do I go back the way I came? OH WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" he shouted in frustration. But at that moment he heard what sounded like humming, as though someone was lifting something heavy. The noise appeared to be coming from behind a small pile of nearby rocks. Chopper followed the noise before he rounded the rock and that was when he saw it. About a few meters away from him were three small yellow creatures. They were roughly the same size as he was with a pair of big elf-like ears, no visible mouths and on top of their heads, a long yellow stem with a leaf, bud or white daisy like flower on the end, sprouted from them which seemed to be almost as tall as their bodies, making them, in a sense, taller than Chopper. They appeared to be carrying the carcass of a large beetle-like creature. Chopper himself couldn't believe what he was seeing, but seeing these strange yellow, plant-like beings carrying the dead body of a large menacing bug, implied that they were dangerous.

"_If they spot me, I might end up like that beetle thing._" He thought as he began to cautiously back away, before he accidentally stepped on a twig. The little creatures stopped dead when they heard the noise as they slowly turned to face Chopper with their beady little eyes before they dropped the bug they were carrying. Chopper let out a cry of fright and ran, fearing the worst, but upon doing so, the three little creatures squealed in fright too and scattered, tripping over each other and running behind the closest thing that could hide them. Chopper, who was now reverse peeking from behind a rock, looked to see two of the three creatures hiding in a bush and the third surprisingly was hiding behind another rock in the same reverse peeking position. This surprised Chopper, not only that the little things were hiding from him, but that one of them was hiding the same way he was.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. The little creature slowly came out from behind the rock as it looked at Chopper, before it called to its two friends who wandered out of the bush. But soon, seven more followed until there were about ten of the little yellow creatures, approaching Chopper. The little reindeer was feeling a bit intimidated again.

"_They must think they can beat me with numbers._" He thought before he reached into his backpack and pulled out the whistle he got from Sky Island. "Maybe if I blow it, it'll frighten them away. They have big ears so they must be sensitive. While they're distracted I'll make a run for it." He planned before he faced the band of creatures and blew the whistle. **FWEEEEEEEEEEEET!** Upon hearing, the creatures jumped slightly before they began to run towards Chopper.

"Oh no I made them angry!" Chopper panicked before he began to run around the area to try and escape, the little yellow creatures tailing behind him like a bunch of ducklings following their parent. After a few minutes of running, Chopper stopped to catch his breath and noticed the creatures were just standing behind him curiously. "Just what is your deal?" he panted. "Why are you following me?" the creatures looked at each other before the one that mimicked Chopper's hiding stance came to the front of the group. Upon closer inspection, Chopper noticed that its leaf was a much darker green than the others.

"Maybe he's their leader." Chopper assumed, before the creature, much to his shock, saluted him, closely followed by the other nine. "You think I'm your commander?!" Chopper asked in disbelief. "But what am I even supposed to do with you all? All that matters right now is finding my friends and finding a way for us to get big again." he explained as he tried to figure out what to do, seemingly turning his attention away from his new followers. "Now, I think I managed to get a small trace of one of the others' scents. But the only way for me to get closer to it is to cross that river, but there's no way around it. And it's not like I can just build a raft or bridge like Franky could." But then Chopper heard the leader of the small creatures squeak. He turned to see it gesturing him to follow. Since he wasn't going anywhere at this rate, Chopper followed to see the creature pointing at a large pile of twigs and leaves and then pointing to the river.

"You're saying you guys could build a bridge for me?!" he asked hopefully. The creature nodded, but then pointed to the rest of his companions and shook his head, shrugging. "You mean there's not enough of you?" Chopper asked. "But then where can we find more?" the creature then pointed to the large beetle and then to Chopper's whistle. "So what you're trying to say is that that dead beetle can get more of your friends in order to build the bridge across the river." Chopper assumed.

"Mm-hmm!" the creature squeaked.

"Well I'll give it a try." Chopper said before he faced the creatures and pointed at the beetle, blowing his whistle in the process. Instantly they dashed to the beetle and picked it up with ease before they began to carry it away to an unknown destination. Chopper followed them curiously, the one Pikmin next to him. They walked for a couple of minutes before Chopper saw yet another bizarre sight. Standing before the group was what looked like a large yellow onion shaped object with three long legs sticking out of its base and on top of it was a large white flower. Chopper watched as the creatures carried the beetle underneath the strange object, before spotlight came down from it and then beetle was sucked up into the object like a scene form an old alien abduction movie. A few second later the large flower began to spin like a propeller before **POP!-POP!-POP!** A bunch of yellow seeds were spat out of the top of it and floated down to the ground and into the soil. And as Chopper watched the spectacle before him, he then gasped as about ten yellow leafed stems spouted out of the ground, glowing a dim yellow. The leader of the yellow creatures tapped Chopper on the shoulder and pointed to the sprouts. Tentatively, the little reindeer walked over to them, before he gently grasped one of the stems. He looked back at the leader who nodded, before he pulled on the stem and **POP!** Another of the yellow creatures popped out of the ground and stood beside him. Chopper couldn't believe his eyes. These mysterious creatures, though definitely conscious and intelligent, were entirely vegetative. And not just in reproduction, but literally vegetative, with stems and leaves and a flower like seed system.

"So you convert matter into energy which this…'Onion' uses to produce seeds which increase your population." Chopper said, earning a nod from them. "Fascinating. And you grow to full size in milliseconds before you're picked out of the ground like carrots. Hmm…pick. I think I'll call you…'Pikmin'!" **WOO!** Chopper saw the creatures jumping up and down and cheering. "I think you like that name. Almost like you've heard it before." He grinned before he blew his whistle, alerting his little army. "Alright team. Let's build this bridge!" the newly christened Pikmin cheered before the dashed over to the large pile of twigs and ran to the riverbank before they began to weave the sticks together into a large mass which began to stretch across the river., astonishing Chopper even more at their advanced behaviour and practical talents. He turned to the one yellow Pikmin which standing next to him like a lieutenant.

"You I'm really lucky I met you lot. I'd be in a really jam if I hadn't." he said. "Plus you really gained my trust and helped get a grip of myself. I thought you were gonna do to me what you did to that beetle." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You know, I think you deserve your own name, for helping me, also so I can tell you a part from all your friends. How about…'Rob'?" the Pikmin jumped happily in response. "Great! Then that'll be your name." Chopper grinned, earning a 'smile' back from Rob before the pair looked to see the other Pikmin had finished building the bridge. "Great job, everybody!" Chopper praised as eh and Rob ran over to join them. "Now let's go find my friends!" and the group cheered before they made it across the bridge and set off to find the rest of the Straw Hats.

To be continued


	2. Ch 2- Lowered Down the Food Chain

**More of the crew are adjusting to the fact that they're now inches tall and surrounded by fierce predators. Some are taking it well, some aren't. Either way, it's not gonna be a walk in the park.**

**One Piece belongs to Oda**

**Pikmin belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo**

**Blizzard, Aika and Kumi belong to XfangheartX**

* * *

One Piece! The Wonders of Pikmin Island! Ch. 2- Lowered Down the Food Chain

Turning to another part of the island, Usopp was currently wandering around a large jungle, emphasis on 'large'. The sniper having discovered the transformation he'd gone through like his friends was, to say the least, displeased.

"When I woke up, the last thing I expected was to be the size of two grapes and lost in the middle of an uncharted jungle. I just hope the others are having a better time than I am." He said. As he continued onward through the dense jungle, he heard what sounded like a buzzing noise a few feet away from him. He slowly turned around to see a swarm of strange insects in a nearby clearing. They had cone shaped bodies, covered in blue and yellow feather like fur and a pair of tiny wings. The end of their cone shaped bodies sported a pair of large compound eyes and a pointed beak while their rear presented a small stinger. Each one was about half the size of Chopper. Usopp looked at the swarm of strange insects before they stopped and turned to face him. He gulped. The strange insects buzzed to each other before they began to arrange themselves into a cone shaped formation and seconds later the one at the front shot at Usopp with blinding speed causing the sniper to leap away in fright. He looked to see the little bee like insect had left a hole in the ground the size of a cantaloupe as it flew back to the swarm.

"I think these bugs mean business." He muttered before he dodged another of the insects which shot at him. Not wanting to be perforated, the man ran from the angry swarm which began to chase after him nipping at his heels as the bees shot themselves at him. As he ran Usopp repeatedly looked over his shoulder to return fire.

"EXPLODING STAR!" **BOOM!** He shot a pellet at the swarm but they spread open letting the pellet go right through and hit a tree, before they buzzed with even more anger and began to pick up speed.

"Bad move!" Usopp cursed as the swarm kept coming after him, when a light suddenly flashed in his head. He stopped running when he reached the trunk of a tree and stood to face the swarm which halted a few feet away. "Come on then! Come and get me! I'm right here!" he waved. The bugs buzzed at him before they all flew at him at once, certain they had they're prey. But then.

"Green star! SARGASSO!" **POP!** At that moment a large net of seaweed sprang open in front of the swarm, taking them by complete surprise, but it was too late for them to escape as they soon found themselves completely tied up in the net, buzzing angrily.

"HA-HA-HA! You fell for it, you bunch of buzzing shuttlecocks! Don't mess with the king!" Usopp grinned mockingly as he kicked the net sending it and the bugs rolling away helplessly. "Now to find the others. And hopefully this is the biggest threat I'm gonna come across today." He said when he heard another buzzing noise approaching him. At first her wheeled around expecting it to be the swarm escaping the net, but saw nothing. But when he listened again he heard the noise seemed to be coming from above. He looked over his shoulder to see a different kind of bug approaching him. It was about the size of a large dog with a round body, a small head with big red eyes and long lanky arms. A large pair of antenna with leaf like tips beat at the air giving the strange bug flight. And before Usopp could even scream, the bug grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Usopp asked nobody unable to fully digest everything that had happened to him thus far. "PUT ME DOWN YA FAT FRUIT FLY!" he squawked as he kicked his legs to try and get away. The bug swayed from the weight it was carrying but seemed unfazed. But then, all of a sudden it raised its arms slightly before it threw the sniper down to the ground with a **SPLAT!** And with such force that the man found his body plunge into the dirt right up to his neck leaving only his head sticking out. After recovering from the daze, he groggily looked up to see the large fly hover away as though it had forgotten he was ever there.

"Why you?! You're lucky I didn't bring my bug spray! Just you wait!" he huffed angrily before realising his situation. "Great, buried yet again. And this time no one's here to dig me out. I really wish Chopper was here." He struggled to dig himself out, but found his hands and arms were pinned to his sides by the surrounding dirt. But just when he was about to accept his fate, he heard a rustle coming from a nearby bush.

"Oh what now~?" Usopp groaned before something small and red peeked out of the bush. It had beady eyes and a long pointed nose, and as it wandered out of the foliage to investigate, it was revealed to be…a Pikmin, only red.

"What in the world?" Usopp murmured at the strange creature which looked back at him just as puzzled. It tilted its head to the side before tilting it the other way, seemingly trying to make sense of who or in its case, what it was looking at. But when it spotted the sniper's nose it squeaked in realisation and hurried over to him. And then…it grabbed him by his nose and started to tug.

"OW! Stop that you squirt!" Usopp barked, causing the Pikmin to squeak in fright and fall on its back. It stood up a few moments later and scratched its head, confused, before it pounded its fist and hurried off. Usopp looked on before it quickly returned, followed by about seven more red Pikmin. The leader once again grabbed Usopp's nose while the others held onto its back and soon they began to pull, giving a heave-ho sound as they heaved. Usopp grunted in pain as his nose was stretched but then he looked down when he felt some of the dirt around his shoulders loosen, he looked back up and smiled openly.

"That's it! Keep pulling!" he said nasally as the Pikmin dug their heels in pulling harder, before the leader lost his grip causing them all to fall down like dominos leaving Usopp still stuck in the ground and his nose now glowing red and an inch longer. The Pikmin picked themselves up and chattered amongst each other, wondering what to do, before the leader spotted the dirt around Usopp had become loose. It squeaked to its friends and pointed to the ground before they surrounded Usopp in a circle and began sticking their stalks into the dirt like shovels digging away the ground. Usopp looked at them, amazed before he felt more and more of the dirt loosen and soon found he could move his arms again. With his own strength this time, the sniper wrenched his arms out of the ground, causing the Pikmin to scream in fright and scatter as Usopp pulled himself out of the earth.

"I'M FREE!" he cheered but then noticed the Pikmin hiding in the bush again. "Hey why are you little guys hiding? I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said, kneeling down. The Pikmin tentatively poked their heads out as the leader approached him slowly and reached up before flicking his nose. "Hey." Usopp rubbed his nose which was still sore, before realised why the Pikmin had helped him. "You thought I was one of you didn't you?! Cause of my nose!" he said. "Well I would've never got out of that hole if not for you. Thanks a lot. I'm Usopp, but you can call me Captain." He grinned. The Pikmin looked at him curiously.

"First time you've seen a human huh? I'd be scared to if I were you and dug one up." Usopp snickered. "But now that I'm out I better go find the others." but then suddenly he heard a familiar buzz again and looked to see the long armed fly coming back.

"Not you again!" he squawked as he ducked to avoid it, but then suddenly he heard a squeal and looked up to see the bug flying off with two Pikmin in its clutches. "You put them down you bully! Exploding star!" Usopp thundered as he shot the bug in the back. **BOOM!** The explosive caused it to go crashing to the ground, dropping the Pikmin. But before it could get back up, all the red Pikmin charged at it and began to beat the insect senseless with their long stalks. It desperately tried to fly away but found it couldn't with the Pikmin weighing it down, before a final buzz it collapsed to the ground, dead as a doornail. Usopp gaped as the Pikmin cheered in victory. He never would've guessed these little humanoid plants could be such warriors.

"That's incredible. You little guys really know about strength in numbers." The Pikmin looked at Usopp before they lined up in front of him and the two Pikmin he'd saved came to the front before bowing, soon followed by the rest of them. Usopp looked on in surprise at the spectacle before he remembered. The Pikmin had mistaken him for one of them and now that he'd saved some of them, they now viewed him as their leader.

"So, you wanna join my crew huh?" he smirked before grinning proudly. "Then welcome to Captain Usopp's army, men! Or women. I can't really tell the difference." The Pikmin saluted the sniper. "Then let's go tiny warriors! We have to find the rest of my friends!" he cheered, as did his new little army before they marched onward, some of them carrying the large bug.

XXX

Concurrently, Sanji awoke to find himself in another area of the island and like the others he soon discovered the change he'd undergone. As of now, the black legged chef was making his way through a small clearing in the forest.

"I guess this is partly my fault since Luffy and Chopper were the ones who gathered those fruits. But even if they weren't poisonous I still let the others eat them. Hopefully it'll just be temporary and if not, I'm sure Chopper will figure something out. I've been through worse after all." The man then took a pause to duck as what looked like a large purple grub with pointed mandibles flew over his head.

"You are really starting…" Sanji began as he reeled his foot back. "TO PISS ME OFF!" he booted the bug like a football sending it spinning off into the distance. "Seriously, it's nonstop with these grubs! That's the tenth one this morning. The islands crawling with them." But as he was about to carry on across the clearing he felt a tremor beneath his feet. At first he ignored it, but that was when he noticed the soil began to stir right where he was standing and he had jump back as a long yellow beak burst through which could've impaled him right between the legs. As the beak drilled its way out of the earth, a white feathered head, similar to an egret soon followed and attached to that was a long thick body coated in navy blue scales like a snake. It looked around after emerging from the ground before it spotted Sanji and gave a high pitched squawk as it tried to peck the cook who dodged its spear-like beak.

"So you wanna fight huh, you freak of nature? Well you made a big mistake picking me as your meal." Sanji glared at the egret snake hybrid before speeding towards it. As the beast lunged at him with its beak, the man kicked off from it launching himself into the air before aiming at its neck.

"Collier SHOOT!" BAM! He delivered a solid kick to the back of the bird reptile's neck sending it smashing to the ground. As it shook its head, it hissed before retreating into the ground as Sanji landed. He looked around, searching for the creature when it sprang up again.

**EEEEEE!** It squawked as it lunged at him and managed to clamp its beak onto his leg, lifting him into the air and started to swing him back and forth, dizzying him before finally throwing him into the air and opening its mouth waiting for him to land in it. Sanji, managing to regain his balance, fell towards the animal before he began to roll over rapidly in the air. But then, just as he fell into its mouth, he stuck he performed a perfect split, and in doing so jammed both his legs into the top and bottom jaws of the animal, locking its beak open. It hacked and coughed as it tried to dislodge him.

"Too hard to swallow, Tweety?!" Sanji laughed before he propelled himself out of its mouth before he aimed his feet at its face. "Troisième Hachée!" Bap-Bap-Bap! He delivered several quick kicks to its large eyes sending it writing in pain before finally locking his feet on either side of its head.

"Don't challenge a cook when you're poultry! You bootlace chicken!" he shouted before he twisted his feet sharply, rotating the bird's head. **KRRCK!** It let out a faint and sudden squawk before collapsing onto the ground, its neck snapped clean in half. The cook walked over to it as he took a victory drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out on the beak.

"Damn. This is Strong World all over again. I just pray the others are having better luck than I am. Especially little Aika. This is no place for a child. But, if she has Kumi, or better Luffy, she'll be safe. I can always rely on those two to protect her. I'll keep moving after lunch, but it looks like a simple plucked roast without my utensils." He said as he looked at the dead animal, or rather his meal.

XXX

Back in the forest, Luffy was still running around looking for his crew, dragging his huge straw hat behind him by its string. As he passed a large clump of mushrooms he stopped to catch his breath. Even though the hat weighed nothing to a man of his strength, the fact he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up was taking its toll and seeing the giant mushrooms didn't help matters.

"Uuugh! So hungry! I wish Sanji was here to cook me something. Best stay away from those mushrooms though. I don't wanna go through what happened on amazon Lily again." he said to himself as he sat down, looking up at the canopy. He sighed. "I hope you're alright Nami. You too Aika. I'll find you though, don't worry." As he rested against the bowl of his hat, thinking about food, he heard the sound of large footsteps approaching. They were too big to be one of the crew so Luffy readied himself for whatever was approaching. Then, out of the foliage came a most bizarre creature. It appeared to be a mammal due to it having soft skin and a pair of huge bulbous blue eyed stalks attached to a rounded body with a long pointed brown snout like an anteater. Its backside was snowy white with large polka dots in the same chocolate brown colour as its snout and supporting its bulbous body were two scrawny chicken-like legs with two-toed feet. Luffy cocked his head as he saw the strange animal which hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"Look at the size of that thing." He murmured. From his scale now, the animal was about taller than Blizzard by half the wolf-dog's height. In other words; it was big enough to swallow a grown man. As the creature waddled around the area sniffing at the ground, it spotted Luffy's hat and made its way towards it, looking at the hat curiously. That was when the man himself decided to investigate as tip toed out from behind the hat and met the animal's gaze. Being good with most animals (the others being the ones that tried to eat him first) Luffy held his hand out to the animal, hoping to tame it. It blinked at him and sniffed his open palm and took a step closer to the captain. Luffy smiled at it in a greeting when suddenly the animal opened its mouth and shot a very long tongue just like an anteater which Luffy soon felt lick his entire front with rather sticky slobber.

"EUGH! GROSS! And I thought Blizzard's kisses were sloppy!" he groaned as he tried to wipe himself off. But as he looked back at the creature he noticed that it seemed to have a different look in its eyes. One he knew all too well: hunger. It seemed that the strange animal hadn't simply licked him: it had tasted him. And by the look on its face Luffy could tell it found him delicious. Naturally Luffy dodged as it licked its lips and shot out its long tongue again, trying to ensnare him.

"So you wanna eat me huh?! Well rubber isn't exactly easy to chew!" Luffy shouted as he threw a punch at the animal, striking it in the eye earning an angry roar from it as it charged at him only for Luffy to roll underneath it causing it to trip over its feet. As Luffy got back up he rubbed his stomach from the hunger that was building up in him. He had to eat something; something filling; something tender; something…meaty. As he slowly looked over his shoulder to see the animal getting back to its feet as it turned to growl at Luffy, but that was when it heard an even louder growl which startled it greatly. It was none other than Luffy's stomach and as the pirate looked at the beast, he licked his lips slowly. The creature began to shiver now, realising just how deep a hole it had ended up in, and there were spikes waiting at the bottom.

"MEAT!" Luffy roared as he charged. The animal yelped in fright and turned to run but it was too late. "THIRD GEAR!" Luffy shouted blowing into his hand and hardening it with haki. "ELEPHANT GUN!" **POW!** The creature was struck by Luffy's ballooned, haki-coated fist which sent it across the clearing and smashing right through the trunk of a tree leaving it beaten and out cold on the other side as Luffy approached it.

XXX

"**UUUUUUURRRP!** 'Scuse me." Luffy once again lay against the bowl of his hat, his belly full and not too far away was a pile of bones, shiny and cleaned of any meat that was once there. "Ah that's much nicer." Luffy smiled as he patted his stomach. "Guess I'll take a quick nap and then carry on looking for the others. They'll be alright, I'm sure." He murmured as he dozed off.

XXX

"Hello~! Big brother~?! Big Sis~?! Chopper~?! Blizzard~?! Anybody~?!" Aika lowered her hands in defeat as she sighed sadly, whilst Kumi gave a concerned whine and nuzzled against Aika's side. The girl and puppy had also been trekking the mysterious island in their miniscule size and naturally the former was very worried for both herself and the state of her family.

"Why did we have to pick those fruits? None of this would've happened if we hadn't." she said sadly.

"_Don't blame yourself, Aika. We never could've known this would happen._" Kumi reassured. "_And don't worry we'll find the others and I'll protect you if anything happens._" Aika smiled a little at this.

"Only if I can protect you too." She replied petting her puppy. Kumi licked her hand in response, widening her smile. The two of them kept walking until they noticed a large stream up ahead. As they reached the bank, they looked around for a way across.

"Hey look there!" Aika pointed to a large branch lying across the stream. It made the perfect bridge. The D girl and the Akita pup made their way over as they took a step onto the branch to make sure it was sturdy. It didn't wobble.

"_It seems safe to me._" Kumi said before the girls began to cross. As they were halfway across they decided to stop and enjoy the view. It wasn't a very deep stream but being a devil fruit user it was still deep enough to be a watery grave for Aika so she held on tight to the branch so she wouldn't fall in. But as they were looking, Kumi spotted something darting around on the surface of the stream. It appeared to be spindly wire thin insect with three legs complete with flipper feet, yellow eyes and long hose like mouthpiece. Atop its back was a strange appendage that looked like a bubble that seemed to partially full of clear liquid.

"_Look down there, Aika. There's some weird bug on the water._" Kumi pointed. Aika looked down to see the strange insect skating about on the water's surface.

"Wow! It can walk on water!" she stared in amazement. "I've never seen a creature like that before."

"_Me neither._" Kumi agreed as they watched the insect which had stopped skating and looked up at them.

"Hi, Mister Water Bug!" Aika waved to it, before the insect stuck its mouthpiece into the water and began to drink. As it did, the bubble like globe on its back began to swell until it had tripled its size. The girls looked puzzled at what it was doing, before the bug aimed its mouth at them and **SQUIRT!** It sprayed a large ball of water at them. As it hit the branch the girls leapt back in shock and while Kumi managed to hold on, Aika lost her balance and fell towards the stream.

"AAAAAHH!" **SPLASH!**

"_AIKA!_" Kumi cried as the girl began to splashing a spluttering as she tried to stay above the water.

"KUMI HELP!" she screamed as she began to sink.

"_HOLD ON I'M COMING!_" Kumi shouted as she dived in after her mistress. The puppy swam down to the bottom of the stream where she saw Aika clawing madly at the water but failing to move upward as she resorted to clamping her hands over her mouth. Kumi then swam underneath her and began to push them both back to the surface straining under the combined weight of Aika and the water. But then all of a sudden she heard a water growl from behind her. She turned her head to see a very ugly creature approaching her. It looked like a fat purple fish with slimy skin and small stubby legs like a partly developed frog. It didn't seem to have any visible eyes, but had a very large mouth and it looked hungry. Kumi held her breath tight and tried to swim away, knowing she couldn't fight in the water and with Aika close to drowning. But her luck seemed slim as the strange fish-frog was catching up with her. But just when it was about to lunge at her, a flash of blue struck it in the belly. It shook its head and looked around before it was struck again by another blue flash until several more started attacking it before it was eventually overpowered. Kumi by this point was almost out of energy and could feel herself and Aika sinking as she helplessly let the air escape her mouth and her vision began to blur as the strange blue shapes surrounded them.

XXX

Aika groaned as she lifted her heavy eyelids to find she was back on dry land due to the heat of the sun on her face and the fresh air filling her once drowning lungs. For the moment she just relaxed, happy and lucky to be alive, but after a few moments she noticed something peculiar. She appeared to be moving for above her, the trees were moving passed her and not only that she could hear the sound of fluttering wings and a humming sound in her ears. Whatever it was that was carrying her, it wasn't Kumi. She turned her head and gasped to find that was about five feet off the ground and down below she could see Kumi being carried by a bunch of strange blue creatures with gill shaped mouths: Blue Pikmin.

"KUMI!" she cried causing the Pikmin to drop the pup in fright and scatter when they heard her voice and soon she too was dropped by whatever was carrying her as she landed on her bottom a little roughly from the slight fall. "Ow." She said as she rubbed her rear before she crawled over to Kumi and gently shook her. "Kumi can you hear me?" the puppy stirred as she opened her eyes before she noticed Aika and jumped onto her, licking her face joyfully.

"_Aika! Oh thank goodness you're alright! I thought you were gonna drown!_" she said.

"So did I. How on earth did we end up back on land?" Aika asked.

"_I'm not sure, but before I passed out I saw some strange blue blurs coming towards me._" Kumi said.

"That's weird. I saw some blue things carrying you. They looked like little blue men with pink mouths and bi green leaves growing out of their heads. And something was carrying me in the air when I woke up." But as Aika looked back to the stream she saw Blue Pikmin peering out of the water. "Look over there! Are they the blue blurs you saw?" she pointed. Kumi turned to see the Pikmin tentatively paddle out of the water and onto the riverbank as they cautiously approached them. The puppy looked at them before she padded over to one of them.

"Kumi be careful." Aika said.

"_It's ok. I think they saved us. I remember there was this big ugly purple fish thing that was gonna eat us, but they must have beaten it up and pulled us out of the water._" Kumi said as gently nuzzled one of the Pikmin. It seemed nervous at first but then it gently rested its hand on her head and its gill shaped mouth turned up into a small smile as it squeaked to its friends who came over to greet the puppy. "_They're friendly, Aika._" The girl looked at the strange plant creatures before she approached them too and held her hand out.

"Thank you, for saving our lives. I'm Aika and this is my puppy Kumi." The Pikmin looked at her hand before shaking it with a small smile before Aika leaned down and hugged the Pikmin and gave it a kiss on the cheek causing it to go bright pink and its leaf sprouted into a flower. Aika giggled "But there's just one question. How did I end up in the air?"

"_That's what I'd like to know._" Kumi agreed, when she suddenly spotted something from behind Aika.

"What is it Kumi?" Aika turned around and gasped at what she saw. A few feet away were a swarm of tiny Pink Pikmin about half the size of the bleu ones. They had big bleu compound eyes and a pair of cute little wings.

"Kumi…do you see what I see?" Aika whispered, when suddenly Kumi began to bark as she began jumping at the Pikmin trying to catch them as they buzzed around in fright. "Kumi no! Down girl!" Aika said as she heald the pup back. "You're frightening them."

"_Sorry. You know use dogs like to catch things that fly._" Kumi blushed sheepishly. Aika let her go as she walked over to the swarm of Pikmin and heald her hands out.

"It's ok Fairies. Kumi didn't mean to scare you."

"_Fairies?_"

"Of course. What else could they be? They're tiny, pink, live in a forest and they have wings." Aika said.

"_Since when have fairies had leaves and flowers on their heads and big blue eyes? That's nothing like in the storybooks._" Kumi argued.

"Nothing's like how it is in storybooks." Aika said back as she turned back to the Pikmin which were starting to approach her as one made its way to the front of the group and heald out a raspberry to Aika, only now it was the size of the a large watermelon to her.

"For me?" Aika asked before taking the fruit gratefully. "Thank you so much. For the fruit and for saving us." she smiled before pecking it on the cheek too. The Pikmin blushed as well before its leaf also sprouted into a flower only this time the flower a violet colour. Aika smiled at it before she carried to raspberry back to Kumi. "You want some, Kumi?" she asked as she pulled off one of the round compounds of the fruit which was now the size of an apple and offered it to the puppy. Kumi smiled before taking the fruit and chewing it up happily before spitting out a single seed as big as a mango stone. It sure was unusual eating regular fruit at such a large size.

"_It looks like we've made some friends._" Kumi said looking at both the Blue and Pink Pikmin.

"Sure does." Aika said. "Hey they should come with us!"

"_Really?_"

"Yeah. They can fly, swim, fight monsters and they know where to find food. As long as we stick with them we'll be safe." Aika smiled. "Besides, I wanna finally prove to Zoro that Fairies are real. He'll have to believe me after he sees them." She grinned.

"_Well they did save our lives. Letting them tag along is the least we can do._" Kumi agreed. The Pikmin seemed to understand as they cheered before the Blue Pikmin picked up Kumi and the Pink ones lifted Aika as they began to carry the girls off through the jungle.

"They sure are friendly. I can't wait for Big Brother and Big Sis to meet them." Aika smiled.

"_Me too. I just hope Blizzard doesn't eat them though._" Kumi chuckled.

To be continued…


	3. Ch 3- A Major Discovery

**One Piece belongs to Oda**

**Blizzard, Aika and Kumi belong to XfangheartX**

**Pikmin belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

**Authors Note: Guys I'm really sorry this took so long but a lot of things have been happening. Finishing my second year of University, my birthday came up, then a holiday with my family, it's been all over the place. Plus I don't upload as fast as others do. I like to take my time my stories and I never rush them so I'm grateful that you're all patient enough to wait for them and I will try and work faster since I'm off for summer and again if you want to see mor eof my work go to my devinatart and you'll find all my odl work there which I am planning on uploading here but it is pretty old so my writing in them may not seem the same as it is here. Anyway please enjoy the story.**

* * *

One Piece! The Wonders of Pikmin Island! Ch. 3- A Major Discovery

Having discovered the new change her body had undergone, Nami was at a loss for words as she found herself lost in the middle of a towering forest. What's more she had no idea where the others were or which way to go.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm the size of a lima bean and none of the crew in sight!" she cursed as she angrily wandered the forest. "Ok, just stop and think, girl. This island's made up of different environments and right now I'm still in the forest so hopefully the crew aren't far from where I am." She said to herself. "All I have to do is get to higher ground and if I can spot where the Sunny is then I'll be able to find the camp." As Nami continued onward she came across an open area in the forest which was peppered with small patches of fresh soil, similar to a flattened mole hill. The Navigator narrowed her eyes at the strange image.

"What is this?" she murmured before she began to make her way through the clearing but when she was about three feet away from one of the mounds, something popped out of the soil causing her to scream when she saw it. It was some sort of crustacean, like a lobster or crayfish. It had a large, red armored head with a pair of shiny bugged eyes. At its front it had a pair of small pincers and four short legs with paddle-shaped ends. The overgrown prawn stared at Nami who seemed less startled than she was initially.

"For a second there I thought that was gonna be a spider." She sighed, relived her worst fear hadn't been hiding in the mud. But her relief was soon short lived as the strange lobster began to let out mix between a hiss and squawk as it leaned back and with a sudden leap, it lunged out of its hole and towards Nami, claws outstretched and pincers wide. Naturally, the young woman leapt away with a yelp as the crustacean landed about a foot away from her, when she heard another buzzing crow and turned to see another one popping out of another mound of dirt she'd landed next to from avoiding the first creature. As she narrowly dodged the second one from attacking her, she had to duck again as the first went in for a second lunge, causing her to jump away again and onto another burrow which summoned a third lobster to the fight.

"_Crap! I've landed in a minefield!_" Nami cursed in thought as she kept evading the monsters which tried to seize her with their claws. She whacked one of them away with clima tact as it tried to snatch her up in its claws but moments later another pounced towards her and with no time to doge she heal dup her weapon as it tackled her to the ground. The young woman grunted as she'd managed to jam the clima tact between the beats pincers as it lay atop her, its mandibles desperately trying to reach her face for mouthful. Nami gritted her teeth as she pressed her head to the ground to avoid them, but then looked to see the other monsters were closing in. With a blazing glare effortful roar she pushed herself up and managed to knock away the lobster that was pinning her to the ground before she slammed the butt of the tact into the ground.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" she screamed before diving away as a blast of lighting connected with the pole. **KRAKOOOM!** Nami stayed low to the ground with her hands on her head until the faint sound of crackling electricity filled the air. She looked over her shoulder to see the pack of lobsters were literally steamed in their shells by the lighting strike. She let out a heavy sigh before pulling the tact out of the ground.

"Damn. I knew the New World was dangerous but this island was the least dangerous on the current log. I guess it would be pretty harmless if we were still big, but now. I don't even wanna know what else is on this mishmash of an island if a pack of lobsters are this ferocious." But as the Navigator was making her way to the exit of the clearing another hiss sounded from behind and she barely had time to turn as one last lobster (which had remained in its burrow) leapt out of the ground at tackled her, sending the two of them tumbling out of the clearing towards a slope. Nami managed to throw the beast off her with her clima tact and sent it over the edge of the hill but not before it grabbed her wrist with its pincer and pulled her down with it. She screamed as she fell down the slope, rolling over and over before she suddenly hit something soft that broke her fall. She groaned form the fall before opening her eyes to see she'd tumbled down quite a hill as the top was a fare distance away from where she was. Fortunately the lobster was nowhere in sight and had likely retreated back underground. Nami sighed in both exhaustion and relief before she began to get up but son founds he couldn't as she seemed to be stuck to something sticky. She frantically looked around but soon let out a terrified gasp at what she'd landed in: a giant spider web. The navigator felt her blood run cold at the sight of the home of one of her greatest fears.

"Of all the places for me to end up this size." She whimpered as she tried to pull herself free when she suddenly heard a low clicking noise drawing near. She looked up but was unable to scream as she saw a giant spider slowly descending on a rope of silk towards her. It had a round spherical thorax and was coated in black and yellow stripes with eight intricate legs sprouting from its sides, it's small mandibles clicked and clacked as it grabbed onto the top of its web allowing it to detach from its silken thread and began to crawl down towards the rapped Nami who was now quite literally white as a ghost. She tried desperately to reach for her clima tact but her hands were too tangled up in the sticky web.

"Help…" she whispered as the bug drew closer. "Help! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! LUFFY! ZORO! SANJI!" she cried for help as the spider began to reach out towards her, preparing to ensnare her when all of a sudden POW! A flash of pink struck the spider in the back of its torso causing it to cling to its web for dear life. Nami gaped in astonishment as the little pink flash was revealed to be a winged pikmin which buzzed and squeaked at the spider as it tried to snatch the little creature up in its web before about ten of the little ones came flying in to assist their friend in flying around the spider, taking pot shots at it at every opening.

"What in the world?" Nami stared before a few of the pikmin flew down towards her. She initially closed her eyes for fear they were another predator come to eat both he and the spider, but moments later she felt one of her arms drop and looked to see the pikmin were pulling the web off her wrists and ankles, freeing her.

"You're…you're saving me?" she asked.

"BIG SIS~!" Nami jolted as a familiar voice filled the area as she looked to her left to see none other than Aika and Kumi bounding towards her surrounded by more of the winged pikmin as well as a battalion of blue pikmin running alongside them.

"AIKA! KUMI!" Nami cried in both shock and joy.

"Don't worry, Nami. We'll save you!" Aika said as the winged pikmin continued to distract the spider while the others pulled the web off of Nami until she was eventually freed from its sticky clutches. As soon as her feet touched the ground she dashed over and pulled Aika and Kumi into crushing embrace.

"AIKA! Oh thank goodness you and Kumi are alright. I was so worried!" she cried kissing them both on their cheeks.

"We're glad to see you too, big sis." Aika strained a little from Nami squeezing her. Though Nami soon stopped hugging the pair when she saw the pikmin looking at them a couple of feet away.

"Aika. Wha- I mean, who are they?" she corrected herself. It was only polite to refer to her saviors properly.

"They're fairies." Aika said. "Well the pink ones are. I think the blue ones are water fairies. They saved me and Kumi when we fell in a river and almost got eaten by a fish." Nami gasped at first before she put the girls down and went over to the group of pikmin.

"Thank you." She bowed. "You saved my life. As well as Aika and Kumi's. My name's Nami." The pikmin squeaked a cheered in greeting, but the victory was soon silenced by a high pitched scream. The group wheeled round to see to their horror that six of the winged pikmin who'd been distracting the spider had gotten caught up in its web.

"Oh no, they're in trouble!" Aika cried but before they had time to reach the web, the spider snatched up the trapped pikmin…and ate them one by one. Aika and Kumi felt their hearts stop as several sad echoed cries filled the air before six little pink ghosts flew out of the spider's mouth. They were shaped just like the pikmin save for their legs which had been replaced by a ghostly wisp. They floated gently into the air and then disappeared altogether. The air went silent as the last soul vanished before Aika felt her knees buckle and she burst into tears.

"FAIRIES~!" she wept at the loss of the six brave pikmin who'd sacrificed themselves to save Nami. The aforementioned woman on the other hand was shaking uncontrollably and as she stared at the arachnid, she picked up her clima tact and charged screaming anger until **THWACK!** She knocked it out of its web and onto its back. The bug kicked its legs in the air as it tried to get back up but Nami was already onto it as she lunged at the spider, her fist blackened with haki and **SPLACK!** She smashed her fist right through its stomach and out its back, killing it instantly. Aika, Kumi and the pikmin stared at the scene before Nami slowly turned back to face them. Aika's crying had reduced to sniffs and hiccups as Nami approached her before giving her a hug.

"It's ok, Aika. They're in a better place now." She said in an attempt to comfort the little girl.

"But why? They saved your life. Why'd they have to get eaten by the big mean bug?!" Aika cried.

"I know it's sad, Aika. But they didn't die in vain. I would've been eaten if they hadn't saved me. They were very brave and you should be proud of them." One of the winged pikmin fluttered down to Aika as it gently wiped her tears away, chirping comfortingly before Aika hugged it, her crying receded.

"I know it's hard to accept, Aika, but I have a feeling these little fairy friends of yours have encountered animals like that spider before. I can tell they're always prepared to risk their lives and that takes a lot of courage. They're a lot like us pirates." Aika looked at the pikmin which smiled at her reassuringly as she soon smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess they are like pirates." One of the blue pikmin turned to face a winged one as it nodded before they walked passed Aika and Nami and over to the web before they began plucking petals off of their flowers and scattered them onto the ground near it until they began to sway their stems from side to side, slowly, their flowers/leaves emitting a dim glow of their respective colours as they hummed together in sad but peaceful melody.

"What are they doing?" Aika whispered.

"I…I think they're paying respect to their fallen comrades. This is their way of saying goodbye." Nami murmured as her best analysis of the mystical spectacle. The pikmin continued to sway and sing until their stems stopped glowing and they went back to join Nami, Aika and Kumi.

"So where do we go now, Nami?" Aika asked.

"Well I've been trying to find my way back to the camp as that's likely where the others are trying to get to. But it's so hard to navigate at this size." Nami answered until the blue pikmin suddenly picked Nami up and began to carry her off. "Hey! What the!" the winged pikmin then scooped up Aika and Kumi as they followed behind.

"I think they know where to go, Big Sis." Aika said. "Kumi and I have been letting them lead us."

"_That's right. If anyone knows this island well it has to be them._" Kumi yipped.

"But do they have to carry me?" Nami asked a little embarrassed. Aika giggled.

"Don't worry. It gets quite comfy after a while." She grinned as they carried onward, Nami deciding best not to argue with her new friends.

"_I just hope we find the others soon. Especially Luffy. He must be worried sick about us._" She thought.

XXX  
Meanwhile, Blizzard was in much more different area than a simple forest or jungle as he awoke….buried under a pile of snow. The wolf dog leapt out of the freezing powder in fright form the sudden cold.

"Who-what-whe…Snow?!" he gawked at the surroundings of spindly leafless trees and frozen streams. "Where the frozen hell am I?!" he asked himself as he padded around the clearing when he spotted something that really surprised him. It was an acorn, only now it was as big as a cannonball.

"What in the world…" the wolfdog turned his head, puzzled before his eyes widened and he scanned his surroundings and soon gasped as he saw all the towering trees and mountain sized boulders. "I'VE SHRUNK!" he squawked, eyes popping and jaw dropping. Blizzard was at a loss for words at what had happened to him.

"How could this have happened?! Was it something I ate?!...THE FRUITS! Of course! Then that can only mean the others shrank as well and we must have been blown away by a wind or something. I gotta find them and fast!" with that he took off as fast as he could in search of any recognizable sights or scents of his crew. But as the great white hound galloped through the area he heard a small pitter-patter behind him causing him to stop. He turned over his shoulder only to see nothing there but a rock about eh same size as Chopper a few feet away. Blizzard raised his brow as he looked around but saw nothing else. He snorted before he casually rolled the rock away and continued on.

"I told Luffy those fruits looked dodgy." He grumbled. "But noooo~. 'They're fruits so they must be safe. What's the worst that could happen?' That rubber brain!" Pitter-patter. Blizzard stopped when he heard the small noise again and slowly looked to see the rock again, just a few feet behind him…as though it had followed him. Blizzard was starting to feel weirded out at this point as he tentatively lifted his paw.

"…..shoo…." he muttered awkwardly waving his paw at the rock but it, of course, didn't move. Blizzard wandered over to the stone before he leaned down and sniffed it. "…a rock." He stared at it for a few more second before he licked it a little only to recoil at the bitter mineral taste before growling in annoyance and kicked it away sending it bouncing and spinning away as he went back to his search, but if he'd only kept looking he would see that a few second after the rock stopped rolling it began to crack before a pair of arms and legs sprouted from it, along with a pair of beady bright eyes and a long leafed stem: a rock pikmin.

"Now I'm being followed by rocks. Guess that kooky fruit makes you hallucinate as well as shrink. Wait…maybe I'm just having a trip." Blizzard assumed before he gently bit himself on the leg and yelped. "Nope. Definitely awake." he groaned until the strange sound reached his pricked ears yet again. This time he spun around fast and gaped when he saw not one, not two but twenty rocks.

"Ok. Luffy is this your idea of a joke it's not funny!" barked Blizzard but got no reply. "Very nice, Chopper, now get out here!" still nothing. Blizzard growled when he felt something suddenly tap him on the back leg which nearly caused him to leap out of his fur as he turned back around to see the rock pikmin standing before him. His eyes bugged.

"What…?" he murmured when he heard the sounds of cracking and squeaking and soon looked to see the other twenty rocks had transformed into the little obsidian oddballs. "Wh-What? Wh-wh-wh…WHAT?!" he spluttered at the scene before him before he suddenly chuckled. "I knew it. I am dreaming; I just can't wake up that's all. I'll just walk this way." He said as he trotted away from the group of pikmin who looked at each other before they began to follow him and as the wolfdog began to pick up the pace, they did as well until he was running with the little stony creatures tailing behind him like a bunch of black baby ducks.

"Come on, wake up, Blizzard!" he said as he kept trying to lose the pikmin. "Shoo!" but that was when he spotted a large mound of snow which gave him an idea. Quickly, he scrambled up the steep slope and when he reached the top, he looked back down to see the pikmin couldn't climb up after him. He chuckled.

"Finally. Those pests were really starting to annoy me." He muttered before he slid down the other side of the mound of snow, unaware that the pikmin were beginning to dig through it. "Now to find the others. I just hope they don't have bunches of rocks chasing them too." Blizzard continued his trek through the snowy tundra sniffing the air for any of the crew's scents until he noticed a couple of strange animals up ahead. They looked like a pair of giant guinea pigs or hamsters. They had white fur with brown patches, skinny brown and green legs and a pair of big eyes. Their mouths, as well as their entire heads were covered by a mass of long fur.

"Giant guinea pigs now." Blizzard said. "This dream just gets madder and madder." Still believing he was 'hallucinating' from the fruit, Blizzard decided to just walk by the large mammals and as he walked passed them, they looked up at him in surprise before they growled at him causing Blizzard to stop. He turned to face them as they squeaked angrily at him.

"I guess I must have walked into their territory." He thought. "No matter. I'll just scare those overgrown mice away with a growl of my own." And he did just that, but instead of fleeing with their bald tails between their legs, the guinea pigs began to rub their faces for some reason which puzzled Blizzard until he got a bit of a shock as the long fur around their faces suddenly sprang outward in a burst of electricity revealing their mouths which had large razor front teeth, as to be expected of rodents. They snarled and roared at Blizzard before they charged at him causing him to leap away though he felt his fur prickle and his skin sting with static as they narrowly missed him.

"Holy peanuts! I wasn't expecting that to happen. I guess I am awake after all. I should've known better really; this is the New World after all. Looks like I have to fight these fat rats!" one of the guinea pigs growled at Blizzard before it went in for another attack, sparking menacingly. "Alright then, you asked for this one." Blizzard scraped the snowy ground before charged also at his opponent, preparing to deliver his cracker attack. WHAM! As their skulls collided, Blizzard snarled as they locked horns. The rodent was proving to be stronger than he thought, btu he wouldn't go down without a fight. With a roar Blizzard pushed the guinea pig back and with a thrust of his head knocked it across the clearing but he soon felt his legs tremble.

"Damn, I'm starting to go numb. It must be the electricity." He cursed as the second guinea pig went to help up its comrade who, despite having a trickle of blood running down its forehead, wasn't beat. "I can't let them come into contact with me too long or their electricity will paralyze me long enough for them to go in for the kill. I'll need to be quick." Blizzard analyzed. "Let's see how they handle a little haki." He added before his fangs turned black and shiny, as did his forehead. The rodents growled as they fluffed up their electric fur again, but Blizzard was ready for them this time. As the guinea pigs charged at him, Blizzard readied his legs and as the first one approached him, he leapt clean over it as it went under him and before it could react he turned right around and with his reinforced head, butted it hard into the dirt wall causing a pile of snow to land on top of it. The wolfdog snickered when he remembered the second one which was now closing in fast, jaws wide open, but as it lunged at him, Blizzard activated his observation haki allowing him to slide easily out of the way only to then tackle the rodent in its side, clamping his jaws around its throat in the process as the pair hit the ground.

"10,000 Pound Pressure Fang!" Blizzard shouted before with a loud crunch and sharp squeak, the hellhound crushed the rodent's spine and wind pipe like a breadstick, killing it instantly. Blizzard stood over his victory, certain he was out of harm's way, but his luck was soon cut short when a ferocious squeal sounded from behind him and he had barely looked over his shoulder before the second guinea pig tackled him having dug itself out of the snow as Blizzard hit the ground before it bit him in the side with its large teeth. The wolfdog howled as he felt a surge of electricity rush through his body, stiffening every muscle with sharp jolts of pain until the rodent let go.

"Dammit." Blizzard cursed in thought unable to speak. "I can't move! That fat rat's paralyzed me! I'm in big trouble!" the guinea pig snarled at him before t opened its mouth and lunged for his throat, going in for the kill when suddenly POW! The animal was knocked away from Blizzard by a barrage of round black objects. Blizzard looked and gasped to see four of the rock pikmin had tackled the guinea pig, saving his life and the rest of them were standing at the top of the snowy bank waving their arms and chanting in what seemed to be a war cry before they came rushing down after their comrades and hurled themselves at the guinea pig, pulverizing it with the force of a landslide. Blizzard could only watch as the pikmin attacked the beast mercilessly until it didn't get back up; they'd won. The pikmin cheered before they wandered over to Blizzard, the wolfdog himself was beginning to gain control of his muscles as he began to get back up, the pikmin helping him to his feet.

"You saved me. Thank you." He said as the pikmin cheered. "Sorry for running away like that. You chasing me around gave me the wrong idea, but I guess you just wanted to be friends. Looks like you befriend people the same way as Luffy." The rock pikmin tilted their stems due to having no necks which made Blizzard chuckle when a flurry of snow blew passed them making them shiver a little.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were in a tundra for a minute there." Blizzard said before the flurry began to pick up, growing stronger by the second. "Damn, looks like there's a me blowing in." he added when he noticed the pikmin huddle together, their little stone bodies clicking and clacking from bumping against each other from their shivering. A frown crossed the wolfdog's face as he hurriedly scanned the area until he spotted a nearby cave not far away.

"Come on! There's a cave we can take shelter in!" he barked before he began to run to it with the pikmin trotting behind him until they managed to get into to the cave and out of the storm, the pikmin sighing in relief. Blizzard squinted as he looked into the gloomy cave and could faintly make out a few dim lights as he peered deeper into the cave just as he began to enter it, the pikmin following behind a little nervous looking for some reason. As the group ventured into the cave Blizzard could swore he heard a rustling noise nearby, and it wasn't the pikmin, but as he approached one of the dim lights, it suddenly sprang out of the ground with a pop and opened up like a parasol; it was a mushroom. But moments after it had grown and its dim light no much brighter, Blizzard spotted several little black shapes dashing around just beyond the reach of its glow. The wolfdog narrowed his eyes as he ventured further, searching for the unknown inhabitants to know if they posed a threat or not. But as he took another step he yowled when he felt something bite his tail. The Pikmin hurried over to their friend, one of them holding the glowing mushroom and shone it on Blizzard who looked to see a small black fluffy creature with big and eyes and pair of tiny wings, its large mouth clamped on his tail, but just before Blizzard could attack it, the creature squealed loudly before it burst into a puff of ashes. Blizzard seemed puzzled when he noticed the pikmin holding the mushroom.

"They can't stand light." He realized before he grabbed the mushroom form the pikmin in his mouth and aimed it into the darkness, illuminating about thirty more of the little creatures. A few of them disintegrated while the rest ran for cover screaming. The wolf dog snickered.

"Over grown fleas. Think they're so tough." But at that moment he heard a deep growl and felt a dim purple glow behind him. The pikmin turned around and looked up before they screamed and scattered at what they saw and Blizzard had barely turned his own head and gasped before he was engulfed by a dark mass.

XXX

Lastly we turn to none other Robin who much like the others quickly discovered the situation she was in and it was one of the rare occasions she was genuinely shocked (she even put on one of her even rarer gape faces but we missed it). But of course as quickly as her shock came, it left as Robin was the calmest of the crew.

"Well this certainly is quite the phenomenon we've ended up in this time." She said to herself as she currently sat atop a mushroom in the forest she'd wound up in. "But if I'm correct, we set up camp in the forest as well so the others can't be far away. I just hope that Zoro isn't too lost, though he probably is." She then hopped down from the mushroom and crossed her arms. "Ojos fleur." With that, many eyes opened around the forest on any surface they could materialize on as the archaeologist scanned the area for any sign of the crew but sadly found none.

"I should keep moving and search as I go. My eyes are bound to spot one of the guys sooner or later." She said as she began to venture of in search of her friends. She cautiously made her way through the foliage, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of friend or foe. But as she reached a large red oak tree she noticed the bottom of it seemed to be hollow, revealing a deep tunnel. As Robin approached the mouth of the tunnel she noticed a strange marking on the wall which as she inspected it, revealed to be a message which read '_**EMERGENCY BUNKER**_'. Her eyes widened upon seeing the writing.

"This tunnel leads to a bunker?" she wondered. "Then that can only mean we aren't the first to have been shrunk like this. This bunker could have crucial information about this island." Robin then proceeded to enter the cave which sloped downward leading into a network of tunnels. As she continued onward towards her location, one of her eyes spotted something scuttling around a nearby corner causing her to duck back so as to remain hidden. As she peered round, she saw what looked like a trio of spider like insects only they had four legs instead of eight and tiny round bodies with compound eyes. What's more, they were each a different colour; blue, red and purple.

"_What bizarre creatures_." Robin thought but being the cautious woman she was, she conjured up one of her clones to go out and investigate. The Robin clone strolled into the insects view and for a moment they looked at her curiously before they hissed at her as if to say 'go away' before the red one began to emit a threatening glow form its small body until it suddenly let loose a cloud of fire, causing Robin's clone to gasp and disappear in shock.

"_It seems these insects have the ability to release a combustible fluid form their bodies. I'll need to be careful._" She thought she sprouted a couple of arms from the ground and used them to tap the blue and purple insects as well causing them to shake and glow as well before the latter sprayed a cloud of purple smoke while the former released a burst of water which splashed onto Robin's arm making it go numb. The archaeologist quickly drew away as she rubbed her arm.

"So, each one excretes a different substance based on their colour. Although they don't seem to attack long range so I should be able to fight them from a distance." Robin analysed as she looked at the bugs before she noticed their spindly legs, which caused her smile, an idea hatched. With that, she crossed her arms. "Doce fleur." She said before twelve hands sprouted around the bugs, each one grabbing one of their four legs before with some quick maneuvering she tangled them all together, causing the bugs to tumble over themselves and ending up in a pile of knots. They squeaked angrily as they tried to free themselves as Robin strolled pass them, victorious.

"Take care, boys. Good luck untangling yourselves." She winked as the insects angrily hissed at her until she was out of sight. But as she reached the next cave she found another obstacle in her path and an even more unusual one than the last. It was a large green bug with a bulbous body complete with a pair of thin arms, big yellow eyes, spindly antenna and fang like mandibles. But the feature that caught Robin's eye was that atop its body was a strange, grape stem like appendage and attached to each branch was a brightly coloured balloon. It floated in the air and drifted gently around the cave occasionally stopping to brush its hands.

"This island gets stranger by the minute." Robin muttered before the insect noticed her, but instead of flying towards her it stuck its hands into its mouth before it pulled out…a rock. Robin seemed confused at first before the bug tossed the rock towards her which landed at her feet causing glowing yellow cracks to appear over its surface, before it began to let out a hissing sound almost like…a burning fuse. Robin gasped before she leaped behind a wall for cover and at that same instant the rock exploded **KABOOM!** Robin, breathing heavily, peered out from behind her cover.

"Unbelievable. I don't know how much crazier these animals can get." She murmured. "I'll need to find a way passed it without getting blown up." She pondered for a few moments before smiling. She then stepped out from behind her cover before the bomb bug noticed her and stuffed its hands down its throat for another explosive. It tossed the volatile stone at her as she jumped away from its blast radius whilst the bug continued to bombard her until Robin found herself in a corner. The insect buzzed before pulling out one more bomb and threw it towards her when suddenly.

"Dos fleur." A pair of hands sprouted from Robin's palms allowing her to catch the rock as it began to hiss and glow. "I think you dropped this." She smirked before she tossed it back to the bug which let out a frightened yelp just as the bomb landed in its hands and Robin ran for cover. **KABOOM! SPLATTER!** Robin slowly looked behind her cover and grimaced at the scattered body parts around the area.

"Well that was messy." She said but just as she was about to search for the next route she noticed what looked an arrow, pointing downward, carved just above her head in the wall she was leaning against. She looked at the carving before she reached up and touched it, causing it to glow before the wall slid inward revealing an entrance.

"Very clever. Anyone who doesn't know about this bunker would wander around these tunnels and never find it. Whoever used to live here must have been quite the explorer." Tobin smiled intriguingly as she entered the doorway and found herself in what appeared to be some sort of laboratory. There were several desks which housed a variety of equipment including a computer, a space suit and whistle and a variety of potted plants and on the wall there were several maps of the island, cross sections of more strange creatures and a few photographs which as Robin looked at them showed the image of five little people; four men and a woman. They looked like astronauts with big round noses except for the woman who had a small pointed one. What's more the astronauts were surrounded by pikmin. Robin rubbed her chin at the photo before she spotted some journals on the desk. They were titled '_Koppai Mission Log', 'Louie's Cookbook to Cooking Kooky Critters', 'PNF 404 Researchers Guide_' and '_Olimar's Journal_.' Robin stared at the strange books before she opened the last one and read it.

(A.N. - Imagine one of those moments where a character's voice changes into the writer's as they read.)

"_Captain Olimar's Log Entry #1: I am sad to say that my ship has crash landed on this mysterious planet and I find I am in danger as my breathing system will only last 30 days. I must find the scattered parts of my vessel if I ever to return home to my planet Hocotate. Fortunately I may yet succeed as I am not alone. I have been befriended by a species of strange yet helpful creatures. They appear to be sentient plants as they grow from soil and have long leafed stems atop their heads. I have decided to name them 'Pikmin' as they are not only picked from the ground but remind me of my favourite food, pikpik carrots._" Robin looked back at the photo of the astronauts, particularly the one in the middle, saluting with brown hair and red suit before she looked at the pikmin surrounding him and his comrades. She then flipped through a few pages.

"_Captain Olimar's Log Entry #97: Thank the heavens I am safe. Louie and myself have been saved from the dreaded Plasm Wraith by a trio of intrepid explorers by name of Alph, Charlie and Britany. It pains me to leave the old ship behind but the fact we crashed on this planet a third time shows that it was well passed it's prime. Hopefully I will finally be able to buy back my old SS Dolphin as Hocatate industries has paid of its dept. At least I should hope so provided our incompetent President doesn't get us in trouble again. Hopefully he won't have read this entry._" Robin flipped a few more pages before she read one more entry.

"_Captain Olimar's Log Entry #300: I believe I have and my friends have learned everything there is to know of this great land an all its mysteries. Our treaty with planet Koppai has been a great success thanks to their cultivation and our brilliant conversion of the treasured items we've discovered don't PNF 404 we've opened a great business partnership in farming and biology which has greatly surpassed the old business. As such I have no reason to continue returning to this planet, at least in terms of work, but I'll always be dropping by to visit the pikmin for a small adventure. You can't keep an explorer down, as they say 'adventure's out there.' But yet, I believe there are many more mysteries yet to be revealed, but that's for another time. For now I and my comrades leave these journals and this bunker to whomever may come to this planet as I'm certain we won't be the only ones to discover its wonders. If you are reading this then you're already a great enough explorer to have found it and I commend you on your dexterity. But depending on how you've been here I must caution you; this island is as dangerous as it is enchanting and full of life. It may seem cautionary enough during the day but at night, now that's another story. All I can say is if you have a rocket you should be fine, but if you don't, __**HIDE FROM THEM OR YOU WILL BE EATEN**__. Captain Olimar._" Robin's eyes widened at the warning before she put the journals in her bag along with a few of the maps before she hurried back to the entrance of the cave. She would have to find the others before sundown because if Olimar was right they only had twelve hours left before nightfall.

To be continued…


	4. Ch 4- Bulborb Business

**Authors Note: Hey everybody. Thank you very much for your patience. I'm sorry I don't' upload as frequently as others but I had to deal with writing other stories on my deviantart, major writer's block and preparations for returning to university in a couple of weeks. I'm truly thankful for your patience and I will happily welcome any suggestions you have for the story. Thank you and enjoy.**

**The Straw Hats are encountering more and more of the unusual life forms of the island. Zoro wanders into and hive, Nami, Aika and Kumi encounter an expecting Mother and Luffy soon becomes a parent himself.**

**One Piece belongs to Oda**

**Blizzard, Aika and Kumi belong to XfangheartX**

**Pikmin belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

One Piece! The Wonders of Pikmin Island! Ch. 4- Bulborb Business.

"Hm-hm-hm, hm-hm-hm-hm~! Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm~! Hm-hm, hm-hm-hm~!" Nami, Aika and Kumi looked on curiously as the upbeat melody echoed throughout the forest clearing. They'd been walking for quite a while now since Aika and Kumi had saved Nami from the spider web and as they had been, the pikmin started letting out a cheery hum to themselves which sounded almost like a song. Some of them had even brought their leaves to their 'mouths' and blown on them like a grass whistle. Needless to say the girls were impressed and enchanted by their music.

"You fairies are really something." Nami complimented. "I know Brook would love to meet you."

"And just wait till Big Brother does too. He's gonna be so amazed." Aika grinned.

"Let's just hope Sanji doesn't try to cook them." Nami chuckled.

"That goes double for Blizzard trying to eat them." Aika laughed back when she heard a few surprised chirps and looked to see some of the pikmin had spotted a mass of butterflies and were trying to catch them. The girls chuckled at their innocent antics until one of the butterflies flew off into the clearing and the pikmin chased after it.

"Hey~! Wait you guys, come back~!" Aika called before she hurried after them.

"Aika!" Nami shouted after her.

"Don't worry, Big Sis. I'll get them back; they're just around the corner!" Aika said as she followed the pikmin. As she rounded the corner she saw them hopping and jumping after the insect as it glided from flower to flower. Aika giggle at them when the butterfly came to a gentle stop on what looked like a large cotton dandelion.

"Wow. It sure would take a lot of huffing and puffing to blow just one seed off a dandelion that big." Aika gaped at the size of the flower before turning her attention back to the pikmin who were sneaking towards the butterfly perched atop the dandelion. "Come on you guys, we have to get moving." She called but the pikmin seemed transfixed on the butterfly as they began to bend their legs and with a sudden leap they jumped towards the butterfly which quickly took off before they could touch it as they landed on the dandelion with a flump. Aika giggled at them before she said

"Come on you've had your fun. Big Sis Nami's waiting for us. We'll play more…" but her sentence trailed off suddenly. The 'dandelion' was moving and then all of a sudden it rose off the ground causing the pikmin to tumble off it and as Aika looked on in surprise, the 'dandelion'… had legs? It slowly turned around and Aika gasped. It wasn't a dandelion at all; it was some kind of mammal with a pointed pale white muzzle and a large pair of eyes on stalks while its rump was completely covered in a large mass of fluffy fur which the group had mistaken for the aforementioned flower which partially obscured the dusky blue spots on its abdomen. It slowly blinked at the group implying it was still half asleep before it opened its mouth to yawn revealing many sharp teeth within. Aika gulped.

"Everyone, just back away…slowly." She said as they began to take a few steps back while the animal began to gain even more consciousness as it began to slowly plod after them in turn but didn't seem to threatening but that soon ended when its foot caught on a nearby root causing it to fall to the ground and wake up completely. It sharply turned its gaze to Aika and the pikmin before letting out a thunderous roar and that was all they needed to run.

"HELP!" Aika cried as she and the pikmin ran with the monster in tow, snapping at their heels.

"Aika?!" Nami said as she saw the little girl round the corner with her pikmin but soon screamed as well as the beast came charging round after them as well. "Run!" The girls and pikmin dashed off as fast as they could. The hairy monster wasn't far behind as it tried to snatch them up in its jaws but at that moment one of the pink pikmin flew over and punched it in the eyes causing it to stop to roar in pain allowing the group to gain a few more feet ahead of it.

"Just stay close to me, we'll find a way to lose it!" Nami attempted to reassure Aika and Kumi, but then, when it looked like they were home free just as they ran over a small hill they stopped suddenly to see a gaping hole in front of them, too far to jump over. "Dammit we're trapped." Nami cursed as they looked to see the beast approaching them slowly, certain it had them cornered. The pikmin looked down into the hole and then too each other before nodding and then, without warning, they suddenly pushed Nami, Aika and Kumi…over the edge. Time seemed to slow down as this happened before the girls screamed in horror as they fell but not before the pikmin jumped right in after them leaving the animal dumbstruck at what had just happened to its breakfast.

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away, Luffy had gotten back to searching for his crew having had his fill of meat. The Captain looked around for any sign of his friends as he dragged his large hat behind him by its string.

"Man, everything is just so big now, it's like a whole new world." He said to himself. "I just hope that the others are coping as well as I am." But as he carried onward he noticed a pile of objects lying by the trunk of a tree. There were four of them; they were dark brown, about the size of a small dog and seemed to have a hard crackly surface. Luffy stared at them before he wandered over and picked one up.

"They look like nuts." He assumed as he looked at the strange object from every angle. "But I'm too full right now to eat. Although Sanji did say nuts are good source of energy and protein so I shouldn't' wait them…wait, I know!" he then hurried over to his hat before grabbing the rim and with one move, flipped it over so the bowl was facing the ground now. He then proceeded to pick up the nut shaped objects and placed them in the hat.

"There. Now I can stock up for when I get hungry again." Luffy smiled before grabbing the string on his hat and went back to searching but as he dragged his hat behind him he didn't see one of the 'nuts' wobble and tremor as a tiny crack appeared on the surface.

XXX

"Well this is just terrific. As if the guys didn't get lost easily enough already. Now that we're all this tiny they're gonna get lost even quicker." Zoro kicked a stray pebble out of his path as he trudged through the undergrowth having come to terms with the sudden change he'd gone through. "I sure hope Robin's alright, but knowing her I'm sure she is. I'll bet she'll be the first to find me with those many lovely eyes of hers." he chuckled. He passed by an old hollow tree as he came to large clearing full of colourful, rocky protrusions. But at that moment he stepped on something. He looked down to see what looked like a small animal skeleton and upon looking at the skull he noticed it had a gaping hole in it though the cut was clean and without cracks so whatever had caused the damage, the user had sharp movements and an effective weapon as other pierced bones littered the area. And Zoro's growing suspicions of that he was being watched were confirmed when his ears caught the faint sound of buzzing coming from within the hollow trees surrounding him and a clicking noise which sounded from the strangely coloured rocks which had started to quiver slightly.

"Looks like I've stepped into a feeding ground." he smirked as the noises grew louder, before, out of the hollow tree came a swarm of large grub like insects with a pair of small wings and atop their backs were enormous pointed shells similar to that of a knight helmet. They were blood red with a pair of bright purple spots on the sides like a second set of eyes. But there was more, as the greenish blue rocks began to rise out of the ground revealing themselves to be the same kind of insects only these ones didn't' have wings and were slightly bigger with golden yellow spots on their sides instead of purple ones. Both kinds of insects were certainly big but were only about half the size of Blizzard. Zoro's eyes darted as he counted the advancing bugs.

"One...two...five...twenty of them. Good, I could use a challenge right now...and a meal." he grinned as he drew his swords. One of the flying grubs sped towards Zoro before it opened it's beak like mouth and suddenly, a long needle like proboscis shot out, narrowly missing Zoro's side. Several more of the bugs attempted to spear him as he evaded their rapid attacks.

"So this is how they kill their prey." he realised as he blocked one of the needles with his swords causing it to stop just an inch away from his face. "Nearly lost my other eye there." he added before he slashed back only for the hard shell atop the insect to block the attack before it retaliated. What's more the ground based ones were charging in, readying their mouthpieces. With a flip, he dodged one of their attacks and landed on top of the insect's back. Four more of the bugs noticed him and readied their barbs, but Zoro was ready for them; as they shot their weapons outwards he leapt away from the bug he was standing on and as he did so the barbs missed him and while two struck the hard shell, the other two pierced the insect in its thorax resulting in it releasing a pained scream and seconds later fell to ground, dead as dirt. The other insects released their barbs in shock at what had happened.

"So that's your weak spot. You should learn to guard it better." Zoro said while the insects hissed angrily at him before the flying ones came at him jabbing at him rapidly with their barbs. While Zoro kept his guard up, blocking the tips of their spears with the face of his blades, he had to admit they were putting up a fight even though they were animals, but then having scene what his Captain's dog was capable of he knew better than to underestimate even wild beasts. As one of them shot at him, he somersaulted over it before delivering a slash to its thorax causing it to drop down as well. The insects buzzed fiercely as their attacks began to grow even more aggressive. Zoro kept blocking their attacks but soon noticed they were beginning to surround him.

"Three sword style...tatsu, MAKI!" **SWISH! **He unleashed a tornado of slashes which pushed the crowd of bugs away giving him time to get out of the crowd but as he ran he felt a stabbing pain in his leg and looked to see one of the grubs had landed a hit on him as the proboscis was sticking straight through his leg and into the ground: he'd been pinned.

"Dammit!" he hissed at both the pain and position he was now in as the bugs began to surround him once more. he tried to slash at the needle but another one of the insects got in front of his sword to block the attack with its shell. "I think I'm in trouble now." he gritted his teeth as he narrowly avoided or blocked the attacks and even kicked one of the bugs away with his free leg until one of the grubs hovered over him and aimed its spear at his head and fired. Zoro managed to catch the attack by crossing his sword but the bug was slowly but surely advancing its needle closer and closer and just as it was about to pierce his skull...something snatched it out of the air. the bugs stopped to see a gigantic hand holding their comrade in its grip before it tossed the bug away across the clearing. Zoro grinned at the sight of the gargantuan limb before he spotted the caster just a few feet away.

"Take so much as one step closer to him...and I'll squash you like the bugs you are." Robin glared ferociously. The grubs stared at the woman before they backed away from Zoro, whilst the other pulled its proboscis out of hi leg. But seconds later they advanced towards her. Robin sighed irritably before she summoned a second hand.

"Mill fleur. Gigantesco mano: swat."** THWAP!** Three more giant hands materialized form the ground and swatted the insects away sending them scattering everywhere. Knowing they couldn't beat her, they decided to retreat back into their hive as they scurried/flew back into the hollow tree leaving Robin and Zoro alone. The archaeologist uncrossed her arms causing the giant limbs to disappear before she hurried over to Zoro.

"Figured you'd show up eventually." he grinned before Robin captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"I'm so glad I found you." she smiled as she embraced him which he returned before she looked down in concern. "Your leg..."

"Ah it's nothing. you know I've had worse." Zoro chuckled only for Robin to slap his arm.

"It's nothing to sneeze at let alone laugh at. We need to find Chopper and quickly or that wound could get infected."

"Let's just pray he was wearing his backpack when he shrunk otherwise all his equipment will be too big to use." Zoro said.

"Then we'll have to make do with this for now." Robin said before tearing off a patch of her dress.

"Robin!" Zoro blushed slightly at the revelation of leg the tear had made.

"Oh hush! Your health is far more important than my dress." she said as she used the shred of garment to bind Zoro's leg. "Now then, we have to hurry and find the others." she added as she helped Zoro to his feet.

"What's the hurry? I mean I know we have to reunite with the others and all but we're all on the same island and we know they can take care of themselves."

"It's not that." Robin added. "If we don't' find them others before sundown we'll be in serious danger."

"Why? what happens at sundown?" Zoro asked.

"It turns out the majority of these animals are nocturnal. You saw how fierce those grubs were alone but once it's night the entire island is going to be out for blood. I'll explain it all later but right now we have to go. can you walk? I can use my powers to carry you."

"No, no." Zoro waved his hand. "I can manage. Really, I can."

"Alright. Then let's go. There isn't much time left." Robin frowned as they hurried away from the area. Only ten hours till sundown.

XXX

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**" Nami, Aika and Kumi screamed as they fell down deeper and deeper into the hole.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Aika cried as she hugged Nami who embraced her and Kumi back.

"We'll be alright, Aika!" the navigator replied to calm the child as best she could. "We won't die like this." but as she looked down she saw the ground fast approaching. she closed her eyes and held Aika and Kumi tight preparing for impact when all of a sudden, they landed in something soft. The girls opened their eyes to see the pikmin just beneath them, holding them up unharmed. The girls shakily got to their feet and stared at the pikmin.

"We...We're alive..." Aika whispered as she fell on her rear from the shock just before Nami seized one of the blue pikmin by its stem.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**" she roared causing both the pikmin and Aika and Kumi to squeak in fright. "WE WERE GONNA DIE YOU LITTLE WEEDS! PUSHING US OFF THE EDGE LIKE THAT! I COULD'VE TAKEN THAT BIG BRUTE BY MYSELF!" she screamed as she shook the blue pikmin by its stem like ringing a bell. The other pikmin chirped and squeaked in what seemed to be a beg for mercy.

"Big Sis let him go!" Aika said. "They wouldn't push us in for nothing! I think they might have done something like this before. Why else would they jump in after us? They know this island better than we do." Nami looked at Aika before she let go of the pikmin.

"I guess you have a point. Sorry for shaking you." She apologised to the pikmin. "Just warn us next time instead of pushing us into holes." the pikmin nodded before they started trotting off into the cave waving for them to follow. "Come on, Aika, Kumi." Nami said as she took the little girl's hand and they followed the pikmin. The cave was very dark but luckily for the group the tips of the pikmin's stems gave off a bright enough glow for them to see enough in front of themselves.

"Stay close, girls. It's easy to get lost in here. Thank god Zoro isn't with us." Nami commented. But as they made their way through the twists and turns of the cave they eventually found their way into a large open space, so big that the light the pikmin gave off covered only a fraction of the darkness within.

"I don't like this place. It's scary." Aika shivered as she clung to Nami who petted her comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you're with me." she reassured until a strange noised reached their ears. It sounded like, slithering. The group stared into the darkness before something came crawling out of the gloom towards them. Nami readied her clima tact and stood in front of the group but just as she was about to attack the source of the strange noise revealed itself. Out of the darkness came a little white creature. It was about shoulder high to the pikmin with a pear-shaped body with a pale yellow snout while also sporting a large pair of eye stalks similar to the ones of the hairy creature that had chased them earlier.

(A.N. Behold: the most adorably dangerous monster in the entire game franchise)

"What...is that?" Nami stared at it in confusion. Aika looked at it in equal curiosity before she smiled.

"Hello, little guy." she said as she wandered over a few steps towards it. The worm like creature blinked at Aika before it crawled towards her and sniffed her open hand. The little girl smiled back at it sweetly but just before she was about to pet it, the creature opened its mouth revealing a set of long sharp teeth and in the split second it did so it snapped it's jaw shut and if it weren't for the pikmin pulling Aika away she would've lost her hand. The girl screamed as the pikmin pulled her away form the worm in time and passed her to Nami who held her tight while one of the blue pikmin charged at the worm and with an angry squeal and a strong swing of its stem it crushed the worm into a puddle of slime.

"Big Sis..." Aika whimpered "I-"

"It's ok. I thought it looked harmless too." Nami said. "All of you stay behind me." she added before the slithering noise returned and seconds later a whole bunch of the little worm like creatures came crawling towards them gnashing their mouths hungrily. Aika trembled while Kumi and the pikmin growled defensively and Nami prepared her clima tact.

"Stand back, everyone." she cautioned. "I'm gonna clear a path through these maggots and then we make a run for it. Ready?!" the others nodded as she pointed one of the poles at the worms. "Gust SWORD!" FWOOOSH! A blast of wind was unleashed from the pole and blasted the worms back while leaving an open path. "NOW RUN!" with that they sped as fast as they could through the colony while Nami carried Aika and Kumi the pink pikmin carried the blues safely over the worms.

"Dammit it's too dark in here, I can't even see where I'm going. Wait I know!" Nami said before he swung one of her poles. "Weather egg!" a little egg shaped cloud flew from the pole and high into the cave. "Now hatch, baby sunshine." **CRACK! SHEEEEEEEEN! **The egg popped open and a blazing ball of sunlight burst from the cloud, illuminating the cave. The worms squealed at the sudden brightness bringing them to a grinding halt as the group sped passed them.

"_Nice one, Nami!_" Kumi yipped.

"Hey! Look out for that giant toadstool!" Aika piped up.

"Toadstool?" Nami questioned as she looked where Aika was pointing to see something big and red, covered in white spots up ahead. But as the sunshine lit up more of the cave, the 'toadstool' suddenly stirred and a deep sound emanated form it, almost like a yawn.

"Guys, I don't think that's a toadstool." Nami said as the strange red object began to quiver until...**Pop!** One of the little white worms popped out of it and seconds later it began to elongate, growing longer and longer until lying before the group, groaning drowsily...was an enormous red and white caterpillar and sticking out of its front was a tiny little face that looked exactly like the hairy beast from before complete with a pair of minuscule legs hanging beneath which didn't even come close to touching the ground.

"It's...a caterpillar?" Aika stared at the giant worm. "But...one of those white grub things jumped out of it."

"Then that means...these worms are all babies." Nami realised. "And this creature is their Mother." but the observation was suddenly broken as the caterpillar turned and spotted them before it shot a glare at them.

"I don't think she's happy to see us." Aika whimpered before the caterpillar straightened her engorged body, and began to roll towards them.

"LOOK OUT! SHE'S GONNA SQUASH US!" Nami yelled as they hurried to the far end of the cave. The pikmin ran close behind them as fast as they could though a few of them unfortunately weren't fast enough as they fell under the worm's weight, crushing them flat. Aika held back her tears at their loss but kept running until they got passed the caterpillar's head, avoiding her fat body as she slammed into the side of the cave causing a quake in the process as rocks began to fall from the ceiling. One came dangerously close to Kumi though the blue pikmin scooped her up in time as it hit the ground. the group ran in all directions as the caterpillar rolled back and forth, crushing any of the white worms that tired to crawl towards Nami and the others while also causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"_This is madness! If I don't think of a strategy fast we're either gonna be eaten by those worms or crushed under that overly pregnant caterpillar. And what's worse, we're trapped underground. We're in serious trouble here._" Nami thought in rising panic. "_But I won't give up! We're Straw Hats and we always pull through!_" But as the caterpillar attempted to crush them once more only to hit the wall again, a glowing spiderweb of cracks split across the ceiling allowing sunlight to seep through them causing the worm to stop rolling and look up just before the ceiling caved in sending all below into screams of shock.

XXX

Back above ground however, Luffy was carrying onward with his hatful of nuts in tow as he sang to himself.

"Well~! The island's in the south are warm~! And their heads get really hot~! They grow a-pineapples, they grow a-coconuts, and they're all morons~!" but he came to a sudden stop when he felt the ground shake. "Whoa-oa-oa-oa!" he teetered on his foot in a attempt to keep his balance before the trembling stopped. He looked around curiously and scratched his head.

"Well that was weird. Oh well, next verse." he said as eh went back to walking and singing. "Well~ The islands in the north are snowy~! And their heads get really cold~! They're very chilly-chilly, they're very willy-nilly, and they're all idiots~!" but he was interrupted again by another rumble only it was even stronger this time.

"Dammit! Why do I never get to finish this song?! Who's interrupting me?!" he shouted grumpily, waving his arms until eh felt the shaking again and noticed it was coming from beneath him. "Down there, huh?" he pouted before he stamped him foot on the ground. "Whoever's down there shut up, you're ruining my song ya jerk!" he said before starting up once again. "Next verse: Islands in the east are-" **KROOOM!** Before he could sing another lyric the ground suddenly shattered beneath him and he fell in leaving his hat behind. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" but as he fell he landed on something soft and bouncy and as he looked down he found himself sitting on a big red caterpillar with white spots.

"What the? What kind of sausage is this?" he asked as he looked around and saw a horde of white worm like creatures crawling away from the fallen rubble. "Just where am I?" until he heard a what sounded like coughing and looked towards the other end of the cave which was currently obscured by dust from the fallen rocks. But as he looked harder he gasped as he spotted a small figure lying among st the rubble and a small puppy was beside her, licking her face and she was also surrounded by a mass of small blue and pink creatures.

"**AIKA!**" Luffy shouted as he ran to her. The pink and blue creatures saw him coming and stood in front of Aika with their arms held out defensively. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Luffy roared as he kicked them away from her and pulled Aika into his arms. "Aika! Aika say something! Anything!" the little girl strained as she opened her eyes slowly until Luffy's image came into view above her and she gasped.

"BIG BROTHER!" she cried as she threw her arms around him while he did the same.

"Oh Aika I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! Are you okay?!" Luffy asked as he checked her over.

"No I'm alright, just a bit overwhelmed. I thought those rocks were gonna crush me." she sniffed as she held Luffy tight. "They must have got me away in time."

"They?"

"Luffy?" the Captain turned around when he heard his name and his mouth fell open as he saw Nami standing a few feet away.

"Nami?" the navigator stared at him until she ran towards him and tackled him with a hug. "Nami you're here too!" Luffy cheered before he was silenced by Nami giving him a big chaste kiss causing Aika to giggle at them. She pulled away after about ten seconds before smiling at him tearfully.

"I knew you'd find me somehow." she beamed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Luffy grinned back as Nami allowed him to get up before Kumi bounded over and Licked his face makignhim chuckle.

"Good to see you too, Kumi." he smiled as pet her, when he noticed the pikmin wandering over to them before he stood in front of the girls. "Don't worry girls, I'll protect you form these things! They don't look so tough!"

"No, no, wait!" Aika said as she ran in front of him. "They're not dangerous. They're our friends. They saved me, Kumi and Nami. They're fairies."

"Fairies?" Luffy questioned. "They don't look like fairies to me."

"They are. They can fly, breathe underwater, sing and they can even glow." Aika debated.

"And you're saying they saved you guys?"

"It's true, Luffy. I was almost eaten by a giant spider and Aika and Kumi were nearly eaten by a fish but they saved us all." Luffy turned his gaze from them tot he pikmin before he went over and got on his knees to bow to them.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. These three are very important to me and it's thanks to you that they're alright." the pikmin chirped in understanding as they patted his head as a sign to stop bowing until they heard a loud and groan and looked to see the caterpillar and the worms. The former looked rather dazed, probably due to the fact that a piece of rubble had hit it on the head when the ceiling collapsed and the white worms were nuzzling it whining in worried manner.

"Were they trying to harm your girls?" Luffy asked.

"Well the little ones tried to eat us and the big one tried to squash us so yeah." Nami replied. Luffy glared at them but before he could advance Aika grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Don't hurt them!" she said.

"Aika, honey with all due respect, they just tired to kill and eat us." Nami argued.

"It's not their fault! They're predators and we walked right into their nest. Would you blame a tiger and her cubs wanting to eat us if we ended up in their den?"

"_She has got a point._" Kumi agreed.

"Please, she was just trying to defend her home. and we have a way out now, so, can we just leave them peace?" Luffy and Nami glanced at each other before they smiled at Aika.

"You have a big heart, you know that?" Luffy said ruffling her hair earning a giggle from Aika. "How about you, Nami?"

"If it gets me out of this cave, I'm good." Nami smiled.

"Then hold on." Luffy said as he wrapped his arm around Nami and his legs around Aika and Kumi before grabbing the ledge of the hole with his other arm as they bungeed up and out of the pit with the pikmin following.

XXX

"Man it sure feels good to be out int he sun again. I thought we'd be lost down there like Zoro on a one way street." Nami laughed as the group were safely back on the surface.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry." said Luffy as he climbed into his hat and came back holding the four nuts.

"Luffy what are those?" Nami asked.

"Nuts. I found them on my way here and I've been saving them for later. want one?" Luffy offered.

"They don't look like any nuts I've ever seen." Nami said as she took one in her hands when it jittered suddenly causing her to drop it while the other three nuts also began to shimmy and shake.

"Big Brother are you sure you didn't find some jumping beans instead?" Aika asked when shells of the nuts began to crack and split as thought something was trying to fight its way out from within. Until, all of a sudden...four small animals popped out of the nuts and tumbled onto the ground in front of Nami and Luffy. They shakily tried to get to their legs but only wobbled and stumbled, having not gained enough strength. They appeared to be the same species as the hairy beast which was an apt comparison because one of the four creatures looked exactly like it, only much smaller and it's fur coat was shorter and fuzzier. The second one looked like the creature Luffy ate with the long anteater snout. The third was a dark brown with an orange abdomen covered in spots of the same dark brown colour. Lastly, the fourth animal had a large red abdomen with big white spots and it's snout was tanned.

"...Well those aren't nuts." Luffy said breaking the silence.

"Obviously!" anmi snapped. "Luffy those weren't nuts, they were cocoons."

"Coccoons? You mean like a butterly."

"Yes. They have the same face and eyes as that big worm we fought underground. These must be what those little white grubs turn into when they grow up."

"Now that you mention, I was attacked by an animal hat looked just like that one with the long snout. I ate it."

"And we were chased by a big version of that fluffy one." Aika pointed as the quadruplets were starting to gain control of their legs as they began to stand up and open their eyes. While the red, long-snouted and hairy ones all had different shades of blue the orange one had pitch black eyes with golden irises. They squinted at the light as they began to gain their vision until they saw Luffy and Nami kneeling before them. They blinked before they began to waddle over to them. Nami reached for her clima tact but Luffy held her arm.

"Wait." he said before he held out his hand to them. The red one sniffed his palm and looked at him before it pounced on him.

"Luffy!"

"Big Brother!" but the cries of fear were suddenly drowned out by cries of laughter as the girls and pikmin looked in surprise to see the animal licking and nuzzling Luffy's face. The fluzzy one was trying to climb onto his front as well but couldn't seem to get a grip.

"Stop that tickles!" he laughed as it rubbed its cheek against his, purring softly. "He likes me."

"But why? aren't they supposed to be predators?" Nami wondered until she looked own to see the long-snouted one rubbing up against her while the orange one had crawled into her lap. "H-Hey, wait a minute!" she stuttered before the orange one licked her face sending her into a fit of giggles as well. "Hahaha w-why are they being so friendly?" she laughed before Aika chuckled.

"I think they think you and Big brother are their parents." she giggled.

"**WHAAAT?!**" the couple said in disbelief.

"Well you know they say when a baby is born, no matter what kind, the first living thing it sees it views as its parent. You and Luffy were the first things those babies saw so now they've bonded to you." Nami looked at her in utter bewilderment and then to Luffy who was cuddling the red and fluzzy ones.

"Can we keep them, Nami?" he asked. 'We're their parents after all." he grinned.

"Don't be a smartass, Luffy! We don't' even know what they are!" Nami argued until the animals stared at Nami with pleading looks. They're bulbous eyes seemed to double in size as they stared at her, whimpering while the long-snouted and orange ones even licked her cheeks causing her to chew her lip before she let out a wail of defeat and embraced them.

"I"m naming you Terry and you Noodle." she said to the orange and long-snouted animals.

"Why those names?" Luffy asked.

"Well cause this one's coloured like a chocolate orange and this one has a long tongue like a noodle." Nami explained.

"Man you really aren't good at names." Luffy muttered.

"Oh? So what are you naming yours, smart guy?" Nami pouted.

"I'm naming him Spot and her Fluffy." Luffy pointed to the red and fuzzy ones.

"Uh-huh, top naming right there." Nami complimented sarcastically as Terry wandered over to Aika and the pikmin. He sniffed Aika's open palm before licking it, inviting her to pet him which she did while one of the blue pikmin trotted over to Noodle who looked at him curiously as he copied Aika's gesture as she sniffed his hand and licked it before the pikmin petted her snout. The rest of the pikmin looked on curiously before they went to interact with the other three. Kumi was even curious as she'd started to play chase with Spot.

"Unbelievable. Who'd have thought that we'd end up adoptive parents to these four little ones." Nami said.

"Tell me about it." Luffy agreed before he stood up. 'We should get moving. Now that I've found you guys, it shouldn't take long to find the others, and once we're all together again, we'll find a way to get big again. Plus with all these little guys, we know we've got our backs covered."

"As optimistic as ever, Luffy." Nami grinned.

"Shishishi, that's my Big Brother." Aika smiled proudly before the group headed off back into the forest with Spot, Fluffy, Noodle and Terry close behind them...unaware that they'd started to increase in size; they weren't done growing yet.

To be continued...


	5. Ch 5- Out of Time

**First of all, I would like to apologise for the long and difficult hiatus I've put you all through with this story. A cluster of problems including other stories, procrastination, real life tasks and a whole load of writer's block put this crossover on hold but I'm happy to declare it's back with a vengeance. So to all those who've had the patience to wait and hold on I thank you greatly for your loyalty and dedication and once more I am truly sorry fro the wait. Please enjoy.**

One Piece belongs to Oda

Blizzard, Aika and Kumi belong to XfangheartX

Pikmin belongs to Nintendo

* * *

**One Piece! The Wonders of Pikmin Island Ch.5- Out of Time**

The end of the day was drawing near and the sun was beginning to set so nightfall would soon be upon the Strawhats and all the supposed danger that came with it. But with the crew still seperated preparing for the approaching danger wouldn't be easy. As of now Franky and Brook were traversing the forest section of the island. After learning of their change in size the duo had set off in search of their friends.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere. I'd personally like to find a way to get big again." Franky muttered.

"I just hope the others are alright. I'd hate to imagine what trouble they could be in." Brook worried. When all of a sudden a very strange noise filled the air. **Blip-Blup! ****Blip-Blup! ****Blip-Blup! ****Blip-Blup! **The duo raised their eyebrows as they followed the noise before their eyes widened when they saw the source of it behind a tree stump. It appeared to be a giant cyborg goldfish...with legs, two chimney-like antenna on it's back and a windshield covering its face and as it waddled around on its gangly legs puffs of steam billowed from the antenna which made the **Blip-Blup** sound they'd been hearing.

"...Ok, am I the only one tripping here?" Franky asked to which Brook shook his head.

"Apparently not. I know this is the New World and all, but this? I don't even know where to begin." the robofish continued to strut around the claring before it spotted the pirates. Its lense covered eyes focused on the pair before a latch opened up on the metallic lower half of its body as a funnel shaped proboscis popped out of the opening and aimed upward until...**PWOOF! WHEEEEEOOOOOO!** Franky and Brook barely had time to dodge as a cluster of mortar rounds were launched from the moutpiece explodign on impact with the ground.

"HOLY CRAP! What kind of freak of nature is this?!" Franky shouted as he ducked for cover.

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!" Brook screamed in equal shock. He quickly got to hsi feet and charged at the monster with his hand on hsi sword. "En garde, you abormal aquatic abomination!" **SHFF!** In a flash Brook sped passed the creature but before it could turn around to face him the skeleton began to sheath his sword. "Three verse humming...arrow notch slash!" **SKISH!** A spray of blood brust from the monster as it fell to its knees in shock from the surprise attack giving Franky time grab ahold of its nose cannon with a strong right.

"When I'm done with you, I'm gonna have Sanji batter and fry you for dinner!" he then swung his arm with an adrenalien fueled roar as he began to slam the fish back and forth on his chain smashing it into the ground multiple times before he retracted his hand and then aimed them both at the dazed creature.

"Suck it, goldie! Radical beam!" **PEW! KABOOM!** The robofish was engulfed in a trmedous explosion as the laser struck it right bewteen the eyes and when the smoke cleared the duo saw the creature laying in a charred heap. The cyborg chortled with a smug grin. "What a letdown."

"A bizzare but overall weak monster. Oh well." Brook shrugged, but just as they were beginning to leave a sputtering clanking noise sounded behind them.

"...No way..." Franky gaped as they turned around to see the robofish standign back up and it appeared to be repairing its injuries before in a matter of seconds it was good as new and glaring at its opponents.

"...How?" Brook murmued. "What kind of beast heals from injuries of such magnitude?!"

"A beast like this one." Franky muttered. "Looks like we're in a bit of trouble, Bones. Sure wish I had the General with me for this fight." the robofish let out a metallic garble as it prepared to attack but just before it was about to charge...

"HEY!" everyone looked up to see someone standing high up on the branch of a tree. "If you wanna cook a fish properly a good way is to flash fry it on high heat." Franky raised his shades as a large open smile graced his features while Brook felt a joyous cheer building up inside him. The figure then leapt from the branch and began to dive down towards the fish, rolling over and over as they fell before a ring of fire began to encircle them. The robofish's eyes widened in horror before it was kicked into the ground by a flaming boot belonging to none other than Sanji.

"FLAMING CONCASSE!" he shouted as the beast collapsed once more.

"Sanji!" Brook cheered.

"man it's great to see ya, Bro!" Franky grinned.

"Likewise." Sanji smiled. "_Though I'd have preferred it to be one of the girls_." he added in thought as he kicked the robofish's corpse. "So it seems this crappy fishbot can regenrate itself."

"Yes quite a troublesome ability for us." Brook muttered while Franky rubbed his chin in thought as he perused the monster's structure before he grinned.

"Lightbulb." his nipple lights turned on as he spoke to which the other men cringed. "Looks like I get to use my upcycling skills from Strong World again."

XXX

"Man Nami is gonna have her work cut out for her recording an island like this." Chopper said to himself as he lead his battalion of yellow pikmin. Having made their way out of the forest the group had wondered into the snowy region of the island but were still short on finding anymore of the crew.

"One minute it's sunny and the next it's snowing. Just how does and island this random come to be?" Chopper asked himself when he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air as his nose had managed to catch a faint but familiar scent. "...Blizzard...I smell Blizzard!" the pikmin looked around confused before he added "No not the weather, he's my friend, he's been through here and the trails not too old! He must be nearby!" Chopper said ecstatic before he ran off in search with his army hurryign after. They followed the trail for about a mile before they arrived at the mouth of a cave where the scent had grown stronger.

"He must have ran in there to take shelter." Chopper assumed before he blew his whistle brining the pikmin to attention. "Come on everyone, I'm gonna need your help to find him" the pikmin nodded before the little reindeer lead them forward as they entered the cave. As the journeyed onward in the dark with the occasional glowing mushroom lighting their way Chopper continued to sniff out Blizzard's scent hoping to find the wolfdog sooner rather than later when all of a sudden the group felt something swoop over them as a small gust blew threw their fur/stems and for a split second the scent was at its strongest.

"Blizzard?" Chopper called as he looked around for the source when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something sparking in the distance. As they drew closer he saw that it appeared to be a pair of broken wires though they still appeared to be active which was causing the sparks. "What are wires doing underground?" Chopper scratched his chin when he felt a tap on his side and looked to see the leader of the yellow pikmin, whom he'd named Rob, pointing at the wires and then to himself.

"You want me to throw you there?! Those are live wires you could be hurt or worse!" Rob shook his head at Chopper's warning as his comrades jumped up and down squeaking insistently. Left with no better options, Chopper whistled the group together before grasping one by the stem and threw them at one of the wires which the pikmin then grabbed hold of causing them to glow like a christmas light.

"You're immune to electricity." Chopper realised in wonder before he tossed more pikmin to the first one causing them all to join hands until they reached the other wire end forming a pikmin circuit. As soon as the chain was complete the electricity flowed through them and a second later a nearby lightbulb activated illuminating a section of the cave. But that wasn't all that happened as an echoed abnormal cry filled the air. Chopper looked up in suprise and gasped to see a large object was starting to come into view as though it had previosuly been invisible. It appeared to be a large, bioluminescent moth-like creature with massive orange wings, yellow eyes, small stumpy limbs, and a large gaping whale-like mouth. The top of its body was coated in a layer of fuzzy black fur and a cluster of antenna sported its scalp, the tip of each one giving off a bright purple glow.

"What...what is that thing?" Chopper stared at the creature as it flapped around in what appeared to be a state of panic but the reindeer didn't seem to notice as he was distracted by something that sent a chill down his spine. The scent of Blizzard was now at its strongest...but the trail also ended at the giant moth beast itself. Whatever this monster was it was clear Blizzard had also encountered it.

"I can smell him. Blizzard must have fought this thing! Where is he?! What have you done with Blizzard?!" Chopper demanded as though the moth would answer him only for it to fly off to a darker section of the cave. "Get back here you fat butterfly! Tell me where Blizzard is!" Chopper shouted as he chased after it, leaving his Pikmin behind somewhat puzzled by his behaviour. The little yellow minions busied amongst themselves for a moment before they heard a gravely sound nearby until they spotted several pairs of eyes looking at them in the distance causing them as they chirped in surprise.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Zoro and Robin were searching for the rest of the crewm the latter occasionally looking at the sky to see how closer the sun was to going down knowing of the danger that would soon follow.

"Any sight of them?" Zoro asked as Robin uncrossed her arms having sprouted several eyes around the area to widen her search. She sighed.

"No unfortunately. And we're running out of time." Zoro frowned at the worried state of his girlfriend.

"It's not often I see you this concerned. Whatever's going to wake up come sunset it really be dangerous if it's got you worried."

"If it were only one creature I wouldn't be, but this is an entire island. It'll be Strong World all over again." Robin answered as they carried on before they heard an unusual sound approaching from the west. It sunded like a mix between a revving engine and suction cups.

"What the hell is that noise?" Zoro asked before a section of the nearby rock he was leaning against exploded and two glowing lights appeared amongst the dust cloud caused by the blast.

"YOW! Now _this_ is what I call a wild ride!" a familiar voice spoke. Robin chuckled not needing to answer to it before Franky emerge from the cloud...only he was riding atop the cyborg goldfish which had now been equiped with caterpillar tracks made of from vines and bark and a strange guard had been placed over its cannon preventing it from blasting its rider, or riders as Franky wasn't alone because accompanying him were Brook and Sanji.

"I still don't see the point of all this." the cook muttered. "We could've easily walked."

"Hey the door's there if you wanna use it, bro." Franky snorted. "I for one am worn out and could use some transport so enjoy the ride or don't."

"I concur." Brook agreed. "It certainly beats being followed by this creature after it regenrates again. Better to simply repurpose it to imrpove our journey in search of the others."

"Thank you." Franky grinned. "I call this one the Koi Kart!"

"Ah I get it. A homage to the fish and transport." Robin analysed the simple name.

"Yeah that's right, Robin." Franky nodded before he brought the living vehicle to a stop as he, Brook and Sanji noticed her in suprise.

"ROBIN~!" Sanji swooned naturally as he dismounted the Koi Kart. "Thank the heavens you're safe! I feared for what might have become of you since we were reduced to this tiny size!"

"Hmhm well thank you for your concern, Sanji." Robin chuckled as the lovestruck cook sighed blissfully in reponse before he spotted Zoro and his expression instantly lost all emotion.

"**Oh. You're still alive.**" they both addressed each other dully.

"Sanji is right though. I'm so glad you're both alright. This island is inside out, upside down and every other way. I feared I might lose my head, in more ways than one, YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed along with Franky.

"SUPER! That's half the crew back together! Now we just gotta find the others! Climb aboard you two, there's plenty of room!"

"Thanks. I really outta rest my leg until we find Chopper." Zoro said as he, Robin and Sanji boarded the Koi Kart.

"You lead the way, Robin! I feel you have a better heading in mind than me." Franky suggested.

"I think it best we try and find the campsite. I'm sure the others are headed there as well."

"Sounds like the best place to start." Sanji nodded.

"But we have to find the others quickly. Before sundown." Robin added.

"Why? What happens come sundown?" Brook asked.

"I'll explain later. But for now we make for the camp and hope the others are there." Robin replied. Deciding to take the archaeologist's word for it Franky started up the Koi Kart again as the group headed off in search of the camp, Robin leading the way as she consulted one of the maps from the bunker.

"I must say, Franky, that's quite a fine specimen you've rangled." she commented on the Koi Kart. "According to the encyclopedia I discovered it's known as a _Gatling Groink_." Franky raised an eyebrow at the mention of he creature's name.

"I think I prefer Koi Kart. I get the gatling part but what the hell is a groink?" Robin chuckled.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one. That way." she added after glancing at the map as they soon found their path blocked by a wall of four tall trees. They had a waxy red and yellow colouring but their tops seemed to be hidden amongst the other plants above.

"I got this." Zoro muttered as he drew his swords and advanced towards the cluster of trees but just as he was about to strike...the trees began to move, upwards until one of them completely uprooted itself only it had a rounded base with no roots at all.

"What the hell...?" Zoro murmured before the other three 'trees' began to rise out of the ground as well and advance towards the group pushing the other plants aside before, towering above the group was gigantic insect. It looked almost like a daddy long leg spider only with four legs instead of eight and the spherical body to which its long apendages were attached had no facial features whatsoever. It was like a marble on two pairs of stilts. None of the Straw Hats knew what to make of the half-arachnid, whether it knew they were there or even if it could see them but they didn't have time to think about it as the bug began to step towards them, raising its giant feet over them.

"FRANKY!" Sanji broke the silence as the cyborg shook his head and revved the gatling groink causing it to speed forward as it swerved in and out of the insects giant legs which threatened to flatten them all into pancakes.

"Watch out!" Franky shouted as they dodged the bug's stomping feet. Robin hurriedly crossed her arms in the moment before two giant arms sprouted beneath the insect.

"Gigantesco mano: Push!" **THOOM!** With that the hands shoved the creature away from the group sending it tumbling away as it wildly scrambled to get back to its feet before scuttling away. "That ought to clear the way." Robin said once it was gone.

"This island." Sanji muttered exasperated. "Being this small it's gonna be the death of us at this rate." Zoro smirked.

"Pansy." he mumured.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Enough." Robin shushed them both. "Let's just keep moving, hopefully without running into anymore insects."

XXX

Back in the cave Chopper had lost sight of the monster with Blizzard's scent on it. He'd been tracking it deeper into the cave when the trail had suddenyl gone cold and it was so dark he could hardly see even with the glowing mushrooms for shelter. The little reindeer looked around frantically as he tried to find the insect when he felt a small breeze on his fur making him wheel round, slightly panicked.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" but then, the wind began to pick up, growing stronger as it began to push Chopper forward. He looked around frantically for the cause before he gasped as the moth appeared right in front of him as though it had been camouflaged and its gaping mouth appeared to be causing a powerful vaccum to draw Chopper in.

"_OH CRAP! IT'S PULLING ME IN!_" he thought as he found himself running on the spot as he tried to outrun the vacuum but to no avail. But that was when he got an idea. "Let's see you swallow this! Guard point!" **PWOOF!** The doctor expanded into his giant fluffy form as he was pulled into the mouth of the monster before the winged beast found its gob plugged by the enormous furball causing it to choke.

"What's the matter? Hair in your throat?" Chopper grinned before he switched to kung fu point and flipped onto the creature's head and aimed his hoof. "Cloven...ROSEO!" **BAM!** He sharply thrust his iron hoof between the monster's eyes forcing an echoed cry to escape it's throat as it began to flap its wings violently as Chopper fell off its head. When suddenly, he sniffed the air before he noticed something purple floating down towards him from the moth's wings which made him gasp in horror.

"Poison!" he yelped as he scurried away from the area as the moth continued to beat clowds of spores from its wings before it let out a furious roar. And not long after it had Chopper noticed several egg shaped pods began to sprout out of the ground around him. "What the..?" the pods began to swell and pulse akin to beating hearts before **Pop!** Out of the pod came a baby version of the moth monster about the size of Chopper's brain point...then another...and another...then two dozen more! Chopper looked this way and that as the pods continued to birth more and more moth balls as they began to swarm around him, hissing and snapping at his feet.

"_Dammit! I'm trapped! There's too many of them and I can't go monster point in here, the cave could collapse on top of me! What do I do?!_" he thought as he swatted wildly at the creatures. But just as they began to smother him, **SHEEEEEEEN!** The whole cave was suddenly engulfed in a blazing light earning an ensemble of screams from the moth and the babies as the majority of them burst into piles of ash while the remainder ran for cover and the pods retracted back into the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chopper squinted as he looked up to see where the light was coming from before he saw it...a enourmous lightbulb was dangling from the ceiling of the cave, glowing brilliantly while the giant moth flopped about on the ground as ti tried to recover from the shock. "But how? Who turned on the light?!" **WHOO!** Chopper looked up to see Rob along with the other yellow pikmin waving at him. They were standing next to a giant circuit box and many of them had formed human, or rather pikmin, chains to reconnect the wires.

"Guys, you saved me!" Chopper cheered, but there was no time to celebrate as the moth was starting to take flight again. "Oh no you don't!"Chopper ran at the insect and grabbed onto one of its legs to weight it down as it tried to shake him off. Rob then palced his leaf over his 'mouth' and blew on it like a war trumpet before pointing to the moth before, of all things, the rock pikmin came charging in as they began to jump over the ledge they were standing on and rained down on the moth's back pummeling it immensely. The giant insect spluttered and buzzed as it tried to stay aloft before Chopper reeled back his fist.

"Time for you to take a nap! Heavy GONG!" **POW!** His fist connected with the moth's belly sending it flying straight up and hitting the ceiling of the cave before it came crashing back down with a splat as a bulge formed in its throat.** PLAGH!** With a strangled cough the beast spat something hairy and white out of its mouth before finally collapsing out cold. Chopper looked at the white shape before he gasped in horror when he realized what it was.

"BLIZZARD!" he screamed as he ran over to his brother figure. Blizzard appeared to be unscathed but he was covered in body fluids and he wasn't moving. "Blizzard...Blizzard no! Blizzard wake up!" Chopped panicked when he felt no pulse and began to pound the wolf dog's chest as he tried to get his heart beating. The litte reindeer began to feel tears prick hsi eyes as his efforts didn't appear to be working before he felt his pikmin beside him. Rob ushered him aside before he instructed two of his comrade's to stand on either side of him in front of Blizzard as they began to rub their hands together until sparks formed. Chopper's eyes widened at what they were doing before the yellow pikmin pressed their palms against chest sending a jolt of electricty through his body. Knowin what to do Chopepr began pressing on his heart again as the pikmin continued to administer volts.

"Come on, Blizzard! Come on buddy!" he whispered as they kept going before one of the rock pikmin leapt into the air and landed right on the wolf dog's gut.

"_*GAAAAAAAAAAASP!_*" Blizzard's eyes snapped open as he sat upright from the shock. "_Wait-what-where-how-who...huh...what happened?_" he panted as he began to calm down before he was tackled back to the ground by Chopper.

"BLIZZAAAAAAAAARD!" he cried as the wolf dog looked at his little brother's tear and snot covered face. "DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

"_Chopper?!_" Blizzard said in equal shock as he returned the reindeer's hug. "_When did you get here?! What's going on, where's the..._" he looked to see the unconcious moth monster a few feet away and then the crowd of rock and yellow pikmin who were cheering and jumping up and down. "_You saved me._"

"_We_ saved you." Chopper emphasised. "And you were dead for a moment there if it hadn't been for Rob and his friends!" the yellow pikmin waved at Blizzard who licked him thankfully only to flinch at the small spark left in the pikmin's body befor ehe turned to the rock pikmin.

"_Glad to see you lot are okay._"

"How the hell did you end up in that monster's stomach?! And how were you not digested?!" Chopper asked.

"_It must have been my haki. I coated my whole body in it just before it swallowed me. It wouldn't have lasted forever though. I owe you all big time._" Chopper sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. Let's just get out of this stupid cave and find the others."

"_Agreed. Here, ride on my back, I think you could use a rest._" Blizzard offered.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"_I never thought I'd say this, but all I need is a bath. I'd rather not go on smelling of moth guts._" Chopper sniggered as he climbed aboard.

"Well now that we're back together it'll be much easier finding the others with both our noses available." he said as they headed for the exit with pikmin close behind.

XXX

They eventually left the cave and carried through the small tundra until they found themselves at the forest part of the island.

"_If I recall correctly, we set up camp in the forest didn't we?_" Blizzard checked with Chopper who nodded.

"Yes, if we try and find the camp I'll bet the others will be trying to get there too." But as they made their way through the forest they stopped when they heard a rumbling coming towards them. It sounded like a stampede. As the pair of Straw Hats and their pikmin heard the sound grow louder they began to make out the sound of...a child's laughter?

"WHEEEE! Faster, Spot, faster!"

"I know that voice!" Chopper beamed before out of the foliage came a bipedal red and white-spotted monster as tall as Blizzard. The pikmin and Chopper squeaked in alarm while Blizzard stood his ground and snarled at the beast which reared back in fright like a horse.

"Whoa-whoa, steady, Spot what's the matter?!" the Straw Hats looked up to see someone peering between the creature's eye stalks who gasped when they saw them.

"BLIZZARD! CHOPPER!" Aika cried joyfully as she slid down the beasts snout and ran to hug her friends. "Luffy, Nami! I found Chopper and Blizzard!" no sooner had she called them, the captain and navigator came running in as well closely followed by three more of the strange creatures; a long snouted one, hairy white one and an orange one. And riding atop their backs were clusters of blue and pink pikmin who chirped in surprise when they saw the yellow and rock pikmin who themselves were even more shocked by the sight of their comrades riding their natural predators.

"Blizzard!" Luffy cheered as he hugged his loyal hound who in turn licked his face. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"And Chopper, thank goodness!" Nami hugged the little doctor in relief.

"It's great to see you too, Nami." he smiled. Blizzard's ears pricked up when he heard a yapping and looked to see Kumi sitting on top of the monster named Spot. The puppy jumped down and ran to the older dog who nuzzled her, happy to see she was safe.

"_I'm glad you're alright. I was worried about you._" he said.

"_I'm ok, I had Aika to back me up. Plus we made soem new friends._" Kumi looked at the Pikmin whoere conversing with each other.

"_As did we. It seems these little plant people are as easy to befriend as Luffy. Though I'm more suprised by those four. Just what are they?_"

"Oh they're me and Nami's kids!" Luffy grinned proudly as he hugged Spot. "I'd like you to meet Spot, Noodle, Fluffy and Terry." he introduced the red, long-snouted, white and orange creatures. "Kids this is your Uncle Blizzard and Chopper." the wolfdog and reidneer had their jaws hanging after Luffy said '_me and Nami's kids_' while Nami herself waved her hands frantically.

"They're not our kids! They were a bunch of cocoons Luffy mistook for nuts and they imprinted on us when they hatched." she noted their enlarged size with a puzzled look. "_Though they're growing up like weeds. They were no bigger than Chopper a few hours ago and now they're tall as Blizzard._"

"Man this island really is something." Chopper mumured. "And hey you guys met some of those little plant people too! Only they're blue and pink."

"Yeah and yours look like yellow elves and rocks. These are the strangest fairies ever." Aika commented while petting and yellow and rock pikmin curiously.

"Well now that we've found you boys we're one step closer to finding the others too." Nami said determined. "The camp shouldn't be much futher."

"With you leading the way we're bound to find it soon." Chopper smiled. "I just hope Zoro's not alone or we'll never find him."

"Let's hope so." Nami muttered before the expanded group carried on, relieved to have found each other.

XXX

We then cut to the original campsite where we see Usopp has managed to trace his way back to, his battalion of red pikmin marching behind him.

"Finally! Looks like I'm the first one back. Honestly I'd have thought it would be Nami or Robin. God help Zoro if he's alone though." the sniper sighed as he sat down to rest from all the walking as the red pikmin joined him. "Good job, troops. Those monsters didn't stand a chance against Captain Usopp and his minions!" **WOOOO!** The pikmin cheered as the sniper grinned smugly from their praise when he ehard a rustling and leapt to his feet in a karate stance.

"Who's there?! I'm warning you! I have an army of one hundred red men at my command!"

"Funny. We've got four hundred yellow, blue, pink and obsidian men under out lead, Usopp." a woman's sassy voice reached his ears before the four large beasts emerged from the foliage carrying Nami, Luffy, Aika and Kumi on their backs while Blizzard walked alongside them with Chopper on his back and following them was their own pikmin army.

"GUYS!" Usopp squawked in a misture of joy and shock. "What the hell are you riding on?!"

"Nice to see you too." Luffy chuckled before the red pikmin stood between them and Usopp humming angrily at the Spot and his siblings, though the other pikmin stopped them as they ebgan to explain the situation in their language.

"Long story short, Luffy found some monster eggs and now they follow us everywhere." Nami said as she pet Fluffy who nuzzled her 'Mother' affectionately. Moments later a stange mechanical noise filled the campsite and son after the gatling groink kart came riding in carring Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Franky and Brook.

"Aunt Robin!" Aika waved.

"NAMI~!" Sanji cheered overjoyed to see her and Aika safe.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN! SUPER!" Franky cheered with his signature pose.

"My it appears you lot have made quite a few wild friends yoruselves." Robin commented on the pikmin platoon and the four hatlings as she skimmed through one of Olimar's journals. "If I'm correct, those four adorable monsters are bulborbs.

"Bulborbs?" Luffy echoed.

"Yes. A red bulborb, ornage bulborb, hairy bulborb and whiptongue bulborb."

"So that's what you guys are called. I still like the names we gave you better though, right Spot?" Luffy grinned as the now identified red bulborb licked his 'Father' lovingly.

"As for our little friends here, they're known as Pikmin: red, yellow, blue, winged and rock so far. Sentient plant based lifeforms." Aika frowned at Robin's description.

"You mean they're not fairies after all?" she whined whilst hugging Rob who patted her head attempting comfort.

"You're welcome to call them whatever you like, sweetheart." Nami smiled.

"I'm just glad that not everythign on this island is out to kill us." Usopp sighed in relief to which Robin grimaced slightly.

"Well it's funny you should say that." she began as she noticed the sun was almost down. "We actually need to get out of here now, it isn't safe."

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked. "Sure there are wild animals but with the pikmin and our four bulborbs back us up we'll be fine." but just then the pikmin all froze, their stems strightened and their leaves glowed with a pulsing light as they hummed in a united drone.

"Uh...minions?" Usopp snapped his fingers but gained no response when a sputtering sound echoed from above the canopy before down came a large onion, similar to one Chopepr had found only it wasn't just yellow but a marbled mesh of all the accounted pikmin's colours.

"What the heck is that?!" Zoro stared.

"It's known as an onion. The mothership of the pikmin species." Robin identified it as the little plant people gathered around the tripod as it landed daintily before they began to rhythmically climb up its legs and into the round body, despite its small size it somehow seemed to be containing the hundreds of pikmin crawling into it.

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Chopper asked before all the pikmin were inside the onion which retracted its legs and took off into the air leaving the crew and bulborbs behind. "What's going on?! Why's it taking Rob and the others away?!"

"They're retreating." Robin identified as the onion disappeared above the treetops while she pulled out one of the books and flipped a few pages. "Olimar mentioned this in his journals. The Pikmin are instinctively drawn to the onion to seek shelter. They may be strong in numbers but they're fragile creatures, easily killed. The onion's flight is their only means of escape."

"Espape?...Escape from what~?!" Usopp whimpered before a collection of yanws and growls sounded from all around the clearing, causing Kumi and Bulborbs to whine in fear as they hid behind Luffy, Nami and Aika.

"Everything..." Robin answered darkly as glowing eyes appeared from sides and countless noises began to grow. Whatever was out there it was now awake, and hungry for breakfast.  
**  
To be continued...**


End file.
